Une vie de chien
by Mlle Curly
Summary: Antoine n'est pas un garçon très populaire, il a une vie de famille compliquée et est harcelé par certains de ses camarades, mais arrive heureusement à rester un très bon élève à son entrée à l'université tout en s'occupant de sa sœur, Madeleine. Les mois se ressemblent tous pour lui, jusqu'au jour où il va s'enticher d'un étrange garçon assez désagréable à première vue, Mathieu.
1. Chapter I : Des apparences trompeuses

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ma toute nouvelle fanfiction de quinze chapitre « Une vie de chien » ! ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

Déjà, qu'avez-vous pensé de la série YouTube Hero ? Perso, j'ai grave aimé, et je me suis pris une grande claque dans la gueule, surtout à l'épisode de fin ! On voit que Mathieu a mis de son vécu dans le scénario, les acteurs et la réalisation étaient impeccables, et je trouve le contenu très original ! (Une critique de YouTube sur YouTube, quoi xD) Et j'ai trouvé la fin très émouvante ! Pour ceux qui l'ont pas vu, je vous le conseil ^^

.

 **PETITE ANNONCE :** _N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fanfictions et à vous abonner à mon compte ! N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes projets précédents "Délaissé et sans repères" (C'est un Matoine ^^) et "Se sentir aimé"(Un Geetoine ^^)_

.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de cet OS, c'est ma seul récompense pour le travail fournit et ça me permettra de m'améliorer grâce à votre avis ^^**

Bref !

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

~ **Une vie de chien ~**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre un :** _Les apparences sont trompeuses._

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

La cloche annonçant le début de la journée de cours sonna, et se fit entendre dans tout l'institut. Les jeunes adultes présents se bousculèrent, pour se rendre tranquillement aux salles où se dérouleraient leurs cours.

Cette université de Nantes accueillait environ 37000 étudiants en ce début d'année, et aujourd'hui était la rentrée des classes tant attendue, ou redoutée, par ces derniers. Le bâtiment était grand et composé de plusieurs infrastructures, ainsi que le campus, et les nouveaux arrivants avaient beaucoup de mal à trouver leurs repères.

Un des nombreux amphithéâtres de cette université était déjà plein, et madame Walzy s'apprêtait à donner son premier cours de l'année à une classe de première année. Les gradins étaient tous remplis, et le professeur regardait ces nouveaux visages à qui elle allait enseigner.

La vielle femme maigrichonne aux cheveux grisonnant commençait sa dernière année de cours avant de prendre sa retraite. Son visage creusé avait déjà affronté toute sorte d'élève, des intellectuelles, des cancres, des personnes qu'elle avait porté jusqu'à la réussite comme des personnes pour qui elle n'avait été d'aucune aide. Ses yeux bleus clairs et fatigués avaient vu passer toutes sortes de jeunes adultes, plus ou moins motivés pour apprendre, et personne ne pouvait rester indifférent face à cette dame âgée : soit on l'adorait, soit on l'a détesté.

Elle observait ses élèves encore en train de s'installer, de son regard sévère, les bras croisés, le dos droit et immobile.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le silence se fit dans la salle, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la professeur. Cette dernière se racla la gorge, et déclara :

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Madame Walzy et je vous enseignerais la gestion de production. »

Antoine, assit tout en haut des gradins, observait cette femme, toute maigre avec la peau flasque et des cernes immenses sous les yeux, se présenter avec assurance et conviction. Il s'étonnait de l'énergie qui émanait d'une si vieille personne, et s'amusait à contempler ses cheveux gris attachés négligemment en chignon, bougeant sur sa tête au rythme de ses mouvements.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns incroyablement épais et mal coiffés laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche. Il éprouvait une certaine admiration pour cette vielle femme qui lui rappelait sa grand-mère. Il replaça ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez, et l'observa de ses yeux bruns remplis de malice. Madame Walzy continuait de parler rapidement de sa voix sèche, bougeant brusquement ses bras et faisant de grands mouvements aux rythmes de ses paroles.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et il baissa la tête sur sa table pour prendre note de ce que disait son enseignante, dont le cours avait désormais commencé.  
Deux rangé de gradin plus bas, un groupe de jeunes hommes le regardait d'un air moqueur, en ricanant et en murmurant des insultes lui étant destiné. Heureusement, de là où il était, Antoine n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de leur paroles, aussi, il essaya de ne pas leur prêter attention. Il ne connaissait aucun de ces garçons, hormis Julien.

Julien avait été dans le même lycée que lui, et lui avait causé pas mal d'ennuie. Ce jeune homme blond aux yeux verts était un excellent élève, et tout comme lui il avait décidé de faire des études d'audiovisuel. Ses parents étaient plutôt aisés, et contrairement au grand chevelu qui avait ruiné son père, Julien n'avait eu aucun mal à payer cette école.  
Le grand brun avait été ravi de quitter le lycée et tous les ennuis qui allaient avec, et en arrivant à l'université il pensait que tout s'arrangerait pour lui, qu'il n'aurait plus affaire à des adolescents débiles mais à de jeunes adultes responsables et matures, cependant Julien allait visiblement continuer à lui pourrir la vie.

Concentré sur le premier cours qu'il recevait de l'année, Antoine sursauta en entendant la porte à sa gauche s'ouvrir brusquement. Lui, ainsi que toute la classe et madame Walzy tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était un jeune garçon débraillé, avec des cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés lui tombant sur le visage. Il observa la salle de ses yeux bleus perçant, indifférent à la situation et au cours qu'il venait d'interrompre. Il n'était pas très grand, même plutôt petit pour son âge, mais pour Antoine, il n'y avait aucun doute : ce garçon était le même type de personne que Julien, un tombeur qui profitait de sa popularité pour attirer des ennuis aux autres.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda haut et fort madame Walzy, mécontente qu'on l'ait interrompu dans son cours.

« Mathieu Sommet. » déclara le jeune homme, l'air las, sans s'excuser de son retard.

Madame Walzy tapota du pied, agacé par ce nouvel arrivant. Après toutes ses années à étudier, le comportement de ce jeune adulte ne l'étonnait guère, elle avait déjà vu pire. L'impolitesse était malgré tout une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, néanmoins, elle décida de laisser passer.

« Bien, allez vous assoir, mais essayer d'être plus discret la prochaine fois que vous arrivez en retard. »

L'amphithéâtre étant déjà plein, Mathieu alla s'installer à côté d'Antoine, et sortit une feuille et un stylo, sans prendre de note pour autant. Le grand chevelu l'observa d'un œil discret et suspicieux, maudissant je ne sais quel dieu pour avoir placé ce garçon à côté de lui. Mathieu ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était les fainéants comme lui, qui finissait pas foirer leur avenir à force de ne pas avoir travaillé en cours.

Mathieu passa un petit soupir et regarda l'heure sur son portable. Il détestait les cours, les profs, et le monde autour de lui. Il lui arrivait de se demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Le jeune homme était malgré tout très fier de son entrée, et de la tête que la vieille madame Walzy avait fait en le voyant. Malgré ça, il ne se sentait pas à sa place, et souhaitait rentrer au plus vite chez lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait. De plus, il se sentait observé, comme si le garçon à ses côtés le regardait.

Ce gars brun, aux allures de premier de la classe semblait garder un œil sur lui, et le petit châtain se sentit vite gêné et mal à l'aise par sa présence. Il se promit en son fort intérieur de ne plus jamais arriver en retard, et ainsi pouvoir choisir lui-même une place, loin de ce type louche.

A la fin de ce cours, alors qu'Antoine ramassait ses affaires, Julien se dirigea dans sa direction. Le grand brun déglutit et baissa la tête en pensant que le jeune garçon souhaitait lui causer des problèmes, mais à son grand étonnement, il s'approcha de Mathieu et déclara :

« Tu as fait une très belle entrée, tout à l'heure !

-Merci. » déclara Mathieu avec un petit sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'Antoine voyait le petit châtain sourire, et si ce dernier avec son air provocateur ne l'énervait pas autant, il aurait presque pu le trouver mignon. Sans un mot, Antoine sortit hâtivement de l'amphithéâtre, alors que Mathieu et Julien faisaient connaissance.

Mathieu trouvait le blondinet très sympathique, et c'était le genre de personne qu'il aimait fréquenter. Malgré tout, il ne souhaitait pas se lié d'amitié avec lui, il aimait bien trop la solitude pour passer du temps avec un garçon si insignifiant.

C'est ainsi que se déroula la première heure de cours de la journée, et c'est ainsi qu'Antoine et Mathieu se rencontrèrent, ou du moins se virent pour la première fois. Les jeunes adultes étaient tous les deux remplis d'aprioris, mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^ Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'action, mais ça montera en crescendo au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, en espérant que la suite vous plaira ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

.

Suivez-moi sur Facebook, Instagram et Twitter sous le même pseudo, et likez ma page FB Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ! Et surtout abonnez-vous à mon compte ;)

.

Bref, passez une bonne semaine et de bonnes vacances (pour moi elles viennent juste de commencer ;)) et je vous dis à samedi prochain ^^

 _Amour et licorne *^*_

.


	2. Chapter II : Les cours particuliers

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

Mathieu a récemment commencé un nouveau tournage, je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est, mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir plus d'indication sur ce projet ! :D

Sinon comment se passe(nt) vos vacances/votre rentrée ? Moi la première semaine de vacances touche à sa fin, et je rentre en France ^^ (J'ai passé la semaine en Allemagne chez ma mamie !)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir !**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre deux :** _Les cours particuliers._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Pendant trois mois, les étudiants de première année en audiovisuel avaient croulé sous les partiels, les leçons et les devoirs. Madame Walzy privilégiait le travail fait en cours plutôt qu'à la maison, et son expérience l'empêchait de surcharger ses élèves de devoirs. Elle était ainsi entrée dans le cœur de bon nombre d'entre eux.

Malgré tout leur travail, la plupart des étudiants se débrouillaient très bien et arrivaient à gérer études, vie privé et détente. C'était le cas d'Antoine, qui arrivait à jongler entre ses études et ses problèmes personnels à merveille, mais aussi celui de Julien, qui malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà séché un ou deux cours, restait un des meilleurs de sa classe.

Mathieu, de son côté, était un élève lamentable. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il avait été absent pendant plus de la moitié des cours, et raté tous ses partiels. A cause de certaines choses dans sa vie privée qu'il avait dû régler, certes, mais aussi car il n'en avait tout simplement pas eu envie.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Assis dans les gradins au premier rang, j'écoutais attentivement la vieille Walzy donner son cours, et faisais de mon mieux pour prendre des notes. J'avais raté tellement de cours, qu'il me semblait impossible de tous les rattraper.

Ces trois derniers mois, j'avais eu des problèmes de santés, et puis honnêtement, les cours de cette vieille femme me fatiguaient plus qu'autre chose, alors oui, en plus d'avoir raté certain cours pour raison médical, j'en avais séché d'autre. J'avais aussi eu d'effroyables résultat à la plupart des partiels que j'avais passé, ce que je devais bien avouer, me mettait en mauvaise posture pour le capes que je souhaitais obtenir. J'avais déjà redoublé ma première, alors je ne comptais pas louper une autre année.

Je poussais un petit soupir et passais mes mains sur mon visage, alors que le cours se terminait. La sonnerie retentit, et je ramassais mes affaires avant de m'avancer vers le bureau de mon professeur, alors qu'autour de moi les autres élèves se précipitaient vers la sortie.

Madame Walzy venait d'éteindre le vidéo projecteur, et était sur son ordinateur en train de changer de diaporama. Si je m'en référais à son emploi du temps, elle allait à présent donner cours à une classe de deuxième année. Elle rassembla quelques feuilles de ses mains ridées et tremblante, faisant de l'ordre sur son bureau.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je me raclais la gorge et demandais :

« Madame ?

-Oui ? » demanda la femme âgée sans tourner la tête vers moi.

« J'ai raté beaucoup de cours précédemment, et je voulais savoir si vous pourriez me donner quelque chose pour les rattraper…. »

La vieille Walzy tourna la tête vers moi, et me toisa de son regard sévère. Elle planta ses yeux bleus clair dans les miens, et me sermonna :

« Vous êtes adulte maintenant, vous n'êtes plus au lycée alors prenez-vous en main. J'ai plus d'une centaine d'élèves par classe, je ne peux pas courir après tout le monde et organiser des séances de rattrapage !

-J'en suis conscient ! Mais… j'ai foiré beaucoup de mes partiels, et je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser à part vous… »

Mon professeur se tourna vers les gradins, et observa les quelques personnes qui y restaient. Il n'y avait plus grand monde, je dirais qu'il restait moins d'une vingtaine de personne. La femme âgée avança à pas rapide vers le premier rang, et interpella quelqu'un :

« Monsieur ? »

Un jeune homme aux lunettes rectangulaires et aux cheveux bruns incroyablement décoiffés se tourna vers elle, l'air intrigué :

« Oui ?

-Vous avez été présent durant tous les cours depuis le début de l'année ?

-Euh… Oui, je crois…

-Bien, pourriez-vous donner des cours de rattrapage à ce jeune homme ? »

Madame Walzy me désigna d'un mouvement de tête, et mon regard croisa celui du type qu'elle venait d'interpeller. Il ne semblait pas ravi de me voir, alors que je ne le connaissais pourtant pas. Ses sourcils froncés et son regard dur semblaient accusateur. Lui avais-je fait quelque chose sans m'en souvenir ?

Je voyais beaucoup de monde chaque jour dans cette université, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à mettre un nom sur les visages que je croisais, mais si je m'en fiais à mes souvenirs, ce garçon était celui à côté duquel je m'étais assis lors du premier cours de l'année. Julien m'avait déjà parlé de lui, et sans que je n'en sache les raisons, il m'avait dit de m'en méfier. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Ce mec ne m'inspirait pas confiance, mais bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

« Bien, pourriez-vous donner des cours de rattrapage à ce jeune homme ? »

Madame Walzy désigna Mathieu, le gars qui était arrivé en retard et avait dérangé le cours lors du premier jour de la rentrée. Je n'aimais pas ce type, je le détestais même. Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas su le dire, mais ce genre de personne qui faisait l'intéressant en permanence m'irritait.

Je ne voulais pas lui donner des cours ou même lui passer mes notes, et j'aurais bien refusé si madame Walzy ne gardait pas ses vieux yeux fatigué avec insistance sur moi. Ça pouvait paraître stupide, mais je n'osais pas dire non, ou du moins pas tant qu'elle me fixerait ainsi.

« Je… d'accord… » murmurais-je en baissant piteusement la tête.

« Bien, merci ! Je vous laisse vous arranger entre vous ! » déclara-t-elle en retournant vers son bureau.

Je gardais la tête baissée, contrarié, et ramassais en vitesse mes affaires. J'étais en retard pour mon prochain cours, il fallait que je me dépêche. Je jetais mon sac sur mes épaules et me redressais, pour tomber nez à nez avec Mathieu. Il était encore là, lui ? Je pensais que maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait, il serait parti. Je soufflais bruyamment.

« T'as pas cours, là ? » demandais-je, souhaitant me débarrasser de lui.

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent, et me dit :

« Je crois qu'on a cours ensemble.

-Tu as quoi comme cours maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien…»

Je poussais un soupir. Ce type n'était même pas fichu de connaître un minimum son emploi du temps. Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de les poser sur lui, qui me regardait, main dans les poches, l'air tranquille. Je questionnais :

« Tu as cours de réalisation audiovisuel ?

-Euh… je crois…

-Alors oui, tu as cours avec moi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je sortais de la salle et montais précipitamment dans les escaliers, pour me rentre à mon prochain cours. Le fait que Mathieu aille au même endroit que moi ne m'enchantait pas, et j'augmentais la vitesse de mes pas. Evidemment, je voulais surtout quitter Mathieu au plus vite.

« Eh mec, attend ! »

Visiblement, ça ne serait pas une chose facile. Je grognais et poussais un autre soupir avant de me tourner vers lui. Il était arrivé à ma hauteur, et déclara en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains décoiffés, légèrement gêné :

« Merci de bien vouloir m'aider à rattraper mes cours…

-Je le fais seulement parce que Walzy me l'a demandé.

-Oui, je l'avais compris. J'suis poli, c'est tout. T'es libre ce soir ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Bah à ton avis ? Pour mes cours.

-Ah, euh… oui, oui. »

Je ne voulais pas passer ma soirée avec lui, je devais rentrer chez moi et m'occuper de la maison, mais bon, j'avais dit oui, je n'avais plus le choix. J'étais comme ça, un con qui n'arrivait pas à dire non aux gens.

Pendant toutes l'heure de cours suivante, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qui allait se passer chez Mathieu, et si j'allais devoir y rester longtemps. Plusieurs rangs devant moi, Mathieu discutait avec Julien, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon appréhension. Une personne trainant avec Julien ne pouvait pas être une bonne personne.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Quand les cours prirent fin, Mathieu et Antoine se retrouvèrent devant le campus. En silence, Mathieu fit signe à Antoine de le suivre, et les deux jeunes adultes se rendirent chez le petit châtain. Ce dernier habitait à environ quinze minutes de l'université, et ils y arrivèrent sans problème.

Le jeune homme habitait dans un appartement au troisième étage d'un immeuble, grand et plutôt jolie d'une couleur orange. Il monta les escaliers quatre par quatre suivit de son invité qui ne cessait de regarder partout et fit entrer le grand brun, avant d'entrer à son tour et de refermer la porte. Il lâcha un petit rire gêné :

« Désolé du bordel, j'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir de la visite…

-Tu vis seul ?

-Oui.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance, moi je vis encore avec mon père ! »

Mathieu laissa un rire amer sortir de sa bouche, alors qu'un sourire triste vint n'aitre sur ses lèvre. Il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre, avant de murmurer :

« Ouai, de la chance…

-Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Antoine en voyant la tête déconfite de son hôte.

« Hein ? Oh, si, si ! » s'exclama ce dernier en affichant un sourire forcé.

Le petit châtain invita le grand brun à s'assoir, et alla chercher deux bouteilles de bière avant de le rejoindre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun d'eux ne parla, et ils burent leur bière dans un silence pesant. Antoine finit par se racler la gorge, et déclara d'un air gêné :

« Bon, au travail ! »

Il sortit une partie de ses cours que Mathieu recopia, et prit soin de lui expliquer patiemment ce qu'il avait appris. Maintenant que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient seuls entre eux, ils devaient bien admettre que les préjugés qu'ils avaient eu l'uns envers l'autre se dissipaient. Pendant plus d'une heure ils travaillèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine ne déclare :

« Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, je devrais rentrer !

-Ouai, en plus je commence à en avoir marre de bosser. »

Antoine se retint de sortir une remarque déplacée sur le fait que son hôte ne devait pas souvent travailler si l'on en croyait ses résultats, et ramassa ses affaires qu'il rangea dans son sac à dos. Il releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur une photo incrustée dans un cadre en bois, posé sur la table basse du salon. La photo représentait une grande femme blonde aux yeux bleus, et un homme, plutôt petit, châtain aux yeux bruns. Entre eux se trouvait un petit garçon.

« Ce sont tes parents ?

-Oui. »

Mathieu baissa rapidement la tête, mal à l'aise, n'aimant pas que les gens lui parle de ces parents, ou pose des questions indiscrètes. Le grand chevelu observa plus attentivement l'enfant sur la photographie. Il était petit et châtain aux yeux bleus. C'était Mathieu, évidemment, pourtant, on aurait dit une autre personne. Ce petit garçon, aussi adorable était-il, semblait tellement heureux, alors que le Mathieu qu'Antoine connaissait, était triste et morne.

« Où habites tes parents ?

-Au cimetière. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon. Antoine se sentit immédiatement très gêné d'avoir posé toutes ces questions d'ordre privé, et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

« Je suis vraiment désolé…

-C'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas. »

Mathieu haussa les épaules. Il faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air indifférent à la mort de ses géniteurs, mais intérieurement, il souffrait. La mort de ses parents, dans un accident de voiture, était un sujet très sensible, et il détestait en parler. Aussi il préféra ne rien ajouter. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas d'Antoine, qui suite à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

« Moi ma mère a quitté mon père il y a deux ans. On n'a pas eu de nouvelle depuis.

-Au moins, elle est toujours vivante.

-Oui, mais toi tes parents n'ont pas eu le choix de te quitter, je suppose. Moi, ma mère avait parfaitement le choix. »

Mathieu ne répondit pas, il était mal à l'aise, et tout comme Antoine, cette discussion le gênait beaucoup. Il poussa un petit soupir et passa ses mains sur son visage, avant de raccompagner le grand brun à la porte.

« Bon… bah salut, alors.

-Ouai, on se voit demain. »

Antoine partit en vitesse, et Mathieu se retrouva seul à nouveau, dans son petit appartement. Le silence résonnait dans ses oreilles, et la présence d'Antoine, bien qu'ils n'eussent pas été amis, lui manquait déjà. Il se sentait seul.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Antoine était parti, j'étais de nouveau seul avec moi-même. Je poussais un petit soupir, et allait me rassoir dans le canapé. Devant moi sur la table basse, mes parents me regardaient en souriant, indifférent à ce qu'était devenu ma vie sans eux. Ils me manquaient terriblement, et j'avais la sensation qu'Antoine ne savait pas réellement ce qu'était le manque et la perte d'une personne. Ce dernier était plutôt gentil, je devais bien l'admettre, même si je le trouvais assez discret et coincé. Il m'avait aidé à rattraper quelques leçons, et m'avait tout très bien expliqué. C'était un bon prof, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me rapprocher de lui.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

J'arpentais les rues de Nantes en direction de chez moi, les mains dans les poches. Le prochain bus passait dans trente minutes, et je n'avais pas envie de l'attendre sans bouger, j'avais alors préféré utiliser mes jambes. Le vent soufflait et la neige craquait sous mes pas alors que je repensais à Mathieu. Je m'étais montré indiscret en ce qui concernait ses parents, et je le regrettais. A présents, plusieurs questions tournaient dans ma tête : ses parents étaient-ils morts depuis longtemps ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait raté plusieurs cours ? Je me sentais tellement stupide, et je m'en voulais et regrettais amèrement tous ce que j'avais pu penser sur lui. De plus, maintenant que j'avais passé plus d'une heure avec lui, je le trouvais plutôt sympathique, bien qu'assez maussade. Finalement, je m'étais peut-être trompé sur lui ?

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^ On commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet avec la vraie rencontre de ces deux lurons :D

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

Bref, passez une bonne semaine et de bonne vacances, ou tout simplement une bonne rentrée et je vous dis à samedi prochain ^^

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	3. Chapter III : Un foyer peu accueillant

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

Les vacances touchent à leur fin pour moi, bonne chance à ceux qui sont aussi dans mon cas, et les autres, bah…continuez à bien travailler xD  
Comment avez-vous réagi à l'annonce du Curry Club ? Perso, je suis très impatiente de voir leurs projets, je trouve ça très intéressant et j'aime beaucoup le concept ! :)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre trois :** _Un foyer peu accueillant._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Nous étions Vendredi aujourd'hui, et je rentrais chez moi après avoir passé à nouveau du temps avec Mathieu pour l'aider à rattraper ses cours. Il était environ dix-huit heures trente quand j'ouvris la porte de chez moi pour entrer dans le couloir de ma modeste maison.

Le volume de la télévision, plus fort qu'il ne devrait l'être, résonnait dans toute l'habitation, alors qu'une odeur de renfermé se faisait sentir. Avec un petit soupir, je posais mon sac de cours contre un mur de l'entrée et accrochais ma veste à la penderie.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu rentres plus tard que d'habitude ces derniers temps ? » demanda une voix rauque et éraillé par l'alcool.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aide un gars du bahut à rattraper ses cours. » soupirais-je en me rendant au salon.

En caleçon, avachie dans le canapé avec à ses pieds plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles, mon père regardait un feuilleton à l'eau de rose tout en mangeant de la glace à la vanille. Les rideaux étaient tous tirés, et seule la télé éclairait la pièce obscure.

« Tu parles, tu dis ça et bientôt tu vas partir avec cette pédale comme ta salope de mère !

-Mais non, dis pas ça. » soufflais-je.

Ainsi présenté, mon père semblait être quelqu'un de répugnant et de parfaitement détestable, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. En réalité, il était doux, avait le sens des convenances et n'était haineux envers personne, il n'était pas raciste, sexiste, homophobe ou quoi que ce soit. Je le connaissais tel qu'il était vraiment, et cet homme affalé devant la télé n'était pas mon géniteur. Il n'en était qu'une pâle copie.

« Ça sent le bouc ici, ça t'arrive parfois d'aérer ? » questionnais-je en ouvrant les rideaux et les fenêtres.

« Oh, ta gueule. » se plaignit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

-J'en veux pas, de ta merde ! » grogna-t-il en jetant une boîte d'antidépresseur à travers la pièce.

Depuis que ma mère était partie deux ans plus tôt, mon père était entré en dépression. Il était désagréable, et ne quittaient jamais le canapé, que ce soit la nuit ou le jour. Son hygiène était déplorable, et le vieux peignoir bleu et délavé dans lequel il était enroulé en permanence dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Ses yeux bruns cernés et fatigués ne pouvaient pas soutenir mon regard plus que quelques secondes, et ses cheveux bruns et emmêlé ne pouvaient pas être plus mal coiffés que ça. Il avait une barbe de trois jours qu'il ne rasait que lorsque je le poussais à le faire. Il en était de même pour sa toilette : je devais toujours être derrière lui pour qu'il garde un minimum de propreté et d'humanité.

Je poussais un soupir et montais à l'étage. Je traversais les couloirs et me rendais devant la porte de la chambre de Madeleine, avant de toquer. Sans entendre son autorisation, j'entrais.

Ma sœur de treize ans était sur son lit, en train de faire ses devoirs. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en chignon, et ses lunettes rectangulaires posés sur sa table de nuit. Je voyais à ses yeux rougis qu'elle avait pleuré. Indifférente à ma présence, elle continua à griffonner des calculs sur son cahier de cours.

Je retenais un soupir et m'installais près d'elle. C'était mon job de m'occuper d'elle, et quand elle allait mal, je faisais tout pour la faire parler, pour qu'elle se confie et qu'elle se sente mieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-On s'est encore moqué de mes lunettes.

-Mais pourquoi ? Elles sont super tes lunettes !

-Mouai… »

Je soufflais et passais une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. C'était courant que ma sœur rentre dans cet état, à cause d'une bande de petit con. Elle n'était pas populaire dans son collège, heureusement elle avait un petit groupe d'amie qui était toujours là pour la soutenir. Je savais ce qu'elle vivait, je la soutenais du mieux que je le pouvais, mais je n'aurais su dire si les choses allaient s'arranger pour elle : pour moi, ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Les garçons de son établissement scolaire, ou du moins certain, se moquaient de son physique. Pourtant, ma sœur était loin d'avoir un physique disgracieux : certes, elle avait un appareil dentaire, des lunettes et des boutons d'acné, comme beaucoup d'adolescent, mais son visage qui perdait doucement les rondeurs de l'enfance était très gracieux, ses yeux bruns en amande étaient magnifiques, et ses beaux cheveux noirs faisaient plus d'un jaloux.

« Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu les écoute, les gamins sont tous con, surtout à cet âge-là.

-Et moi aussi ?

-Hein ? Non, pas toi, toi tu es déjà très mature pour ton âge, et tu ne seras jamais aussi conne qu'eux. Maintenant ne pense plus à ça, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais je savais que cette discussion n'était pas la dernière du même style que nous aurions.

Tout ce qui se passait en ce moment était très dur à supporter pour Madeleine, et j'en avais conscience. Maman était partie avec un autre homme, et nous n'avions eu aucunes nouvelles depuis deux ans. Elle avait abandonné notre père, qui fou de chagrin, était tombé en dépression. Aujourd'hui, papa ne regardait même plus ma sœur, qui était le portrait craché de ma mère. Il ne lui adressait plus la parole, ne la regardait plus, l'ignorait royalement. Ça lui faisait surement trop mal. J'étais toujours inquiet de les laisser tous les deux seuls à la maison, car quand il buvait trop, mon père pouvait se montrer violent. Heureusement, encore jamais il n'avait levé la main sur ma petite sœur.

Madeleine en voulait beaucoup à notre père, et je la comprenais : elle était à un âge où elle avait besoin du soutien d'un adulte, et ni son père, ni sa mère n'étaient là pour elle. Elle n'avait rien fait, elle était la victime des actions de notre maman, mais pour elle, seul mon père était responsable de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Personnellement, même si j'en voulais à mon père, j'en voulais encore plus à ma mère. C'était parfaitement son droit de quitter mon père et de refaire sa vie, mais pourquoi nous avoir abandonné ? Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner ça.

J'attendais impatiemment le jour où mon père irait mieux, et où on reprendrait tous les trois une vie de famille normale et heureuse.

Plus les jours passaient, plus je me rapprochais de Mathieu et apprenais à la connaître. Il était très sympathique, et je n'avais désormais plus aucuns aprioris sur lui. J'avais réussi à lui faire rattraper presque tous les cours de madame Walzy, et étant donné que nous nous entendions bien, j'avais donc décidé de l'aider à rattraper tous les cours que nous avaient donnés nos autres professeurs.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Janvier avait pointé le bout de son nez depuis déjà une vingtaine de jours, toujours vêtu de son manteau de fourrure, alors que le froid glaciale qui l'accompagnait gelait les vitres des maisons.

Il était environ dix-sept heures et Antoine se rendait chez Mathieu avec ce dernier. Désormais, le petit châtain n'avait plus qu'un ou deux cours à rattraper, et les deux jeunes hommes redoutaient secrètement l'instant où ils n'auraient plus d'excuse pour se voir après les cours.

Enfin, c'était surtout Antoine qui le redoutait, Mathieu lui, avait de toute manière prévu de continuer à fréquenter le grand chevelu sans aucune pression. Pour lui, les choses étaient terriblement simples : il appréciait Antoine, donc il passait du temps avec lui. Pour ce dernier, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées : le grand brun était quelqu'un de stressé en permanence, et il se sentait obligé d'avoir une excuse pour trainer avec son ami.

Ils venaient tous les deux d'entrer dans l'appartement du petit châtain, et s'était installé sur le canapé pour commencer à travailler. En silence, Antoine étudiait son cours pour pouvoir l'expliquer le plus correctement possible à Mathieu, alors que ce dernier le dévorait du regard.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Antoine était terriblement séduisant, quand il était concentré. Il fronçait les sourcils, plissait les yeux et se pinçait les lèvres. Je m'amusais à la voir dans cet état et l'observais sous toutes ses coutures. J'avais toujours était attiré par les hommes, mais à part une ou deux aventures, je n'avais jamais rien vécu de sérieux, je n'étais pas prêt.

Mon ami me plaisait beaucoup, mais je ne savais pas si je tenais à tenter une relation avec lui. Je tenais énormément à notre amitié, il était une des seules personnes qui ne semblait pas me juger. Avec Julien ou les autres garçons de l'université que je fréquentais, c'était différent. C'était un peu "la loi du plus fort" si je puis dire, et même si je rigolais beaucoup avec eux, je ne les appréciais pas autant que le grand brun.

« Eh, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda mon ami au bout d'un moment, l'air soupçonneux.

« Parce que t'es beau. » ricanais-je avec un sourire charmeur.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement et il baissa la tête sur ses fiches de révision en roulant des yeux, exaspéré, avant de souffler :

« T'es vraiment trop con… »

Je gloussais devant sa réaction. Soit il ne me croyait pas, soit il n'était pas du genre à apprécier les compliments. Néanmoins je lui avais dit la vérité, il était très beau. Les minutes passaient, et pendant quelques temps aucun de nous ne parla. J'observais les mouvements d'Antoine, j'écoutais le froissement des feuilles de papiers sous ses doigts, et scrutais les moindres parcelles de mon petit salon.

« Pourquoi tu as voulu faire des études en audiovisuel ? C'est quoi tes futurs projets ? » questionna mon ami au bout de quelques instants.

Je haussais les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai aucune idée. J'ai fait cette école parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, et que les métiers autours du cinéma m'intéressent assez… et toi ?

-Au début je voulais être réalisateur ou un truc du genre, mais bon, c'est plus un rêve qu'autre chose, alors après réflexion je vais faire ingénieur du son.

-Ah ouai, je vois. »

Antoine, contrairement à moi, avait de réels projets pour son futur. Une idée de métiers, et vu ses notes et l'application avec laquelle il suivait les cours et apprenait ses leçons, il n'aurait aucun mal à y arriver. Moi je me contentais du minimum, sans jamais rien faire de plus. Et même si je réussissais mes examens, je n'avais aucun plan de carrière…

Je soupirais, secouant la tête, reprenais mes esprits et sortais de ma rêverie pour me mettre à mon tour au travail. Mes cours n'allaient pas se rattraper tous seuls, et je devais réussir mes études. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

Bref, passez une bonne semaine, de bonne fin vacances et une bonne rentrée et je vous dis à samedi prochain ^^

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	4. Chapter IV : Les ennuis commencent

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le chapitre trois vous a plu :)_

J'ai repris les cours comme tout le monde parce qu'il le faut bien, j'espère que ça se passe bien pour vous ^^  
Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de la vidéo du Curry Club ?

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre quatre :** _Les ennuis commencent._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Les lèvres sèches et gercés de la vieille Walzy bougeaient aux rythmes de ses paroles, et comme à son habitude elle bougeait frénétiquement les bras et arpentait l'amphithéâtre en même temps qu'elle faisait son cours. Nous la suivions des yeux et avions tous peur, comme à l'accoutumé, qu'elle ne s'écoule par terre, terrassée par un arrêt cardiaque à force de produire tant d'effort. L'image pouvait sembler amusante, mais cette vieillarde me faisait penser à un enfant hyperactif ayant toujours le besoin de bouger.

J'étais assis au premier rang, à côté de Mathieu. Depuis que l'on se fréquentait, il arrivait à l'heure et était présent lors de tous les cours. Je continuais à le voir tous les soirs, malgré le fait qu'il ait finalement réussi à rattraper tous ses cours. J'aimais beaucoup la présence de Mathieu, il était devenu en quelques mois un ami très précieux et je l'appréciais énormément.

Je tournais la tête à ma droite, où se trouvait Mathieu. Mon ami, le visage tourné vers notre professeur, étouffa un bâillement dans sa main. Il était affalé sur la table, et soutenait sa tête, qui semblait si lourde, avec sa main gauche. Ses beaux yeux bleus peinaient à rester ouvert, mais je voyais qu'il faisait tout son possible pour rester concentré sur le cours.

Je savais que Mathieu était très intelligent, mais en apprenant à le connaître, j'avais compris que derrière ses airs de garçon assuré et sûr de soi, il se sous-estimait beaucoup et manquait de confiance en lui. Hormis ça, je n'en savais pas beaucoup plus sur lui, sa carapace était impénétrable, il me posait beaucoup de question, apprenait à me connaître, mais ne souhaitait rien divulguer sur lui, comme s'il avait peur que je découvre quelque chose. Il était une énigme que je voulais résoudre, un mystère que je souhaitais élucider.

Le reste du cours se passa lentement, Mathieu s'endormit et je n'eus pas le cœur à le réveiller, alors que moi, je faisais tout mon possible pour suivre ce que l'ancêtre racontait. Je prenais des notes, et lorsque ma vue se brouillait, je secouais la tête pour garder mes esprits et ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. C'était la dernière heure de la journée avant le week-end, je devais tenir bon !

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Alors que je dormais d'un sommeil léger et sans rêve, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, pour me secouer doucement. Je grognais et essayait de repousser cet individu, mécontent de me faire ainsi réveiller, alors que je dormais toujours si peu chez moi. Malheureusement, on continua à me malmener pour que j'ouvre les yeux.

« Allez Mathieu, dépêche-toi, on ne va pas rester ici dix ans ! »

Résigné, je me redressais et m'étirais, avant de passer mes mains sur mon visage pour me frotter les yeux. Je poussais un petit soupir et m'affalais sur ma chaise, alors qu'Antoine rangeait mes affaires dans mon sac à dos.

Ce dernier me regarda, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je lui souriais en retour. Je ne devais pas être très beau à voir, je ne l'étais jamais à mon réveil. Pourtant, il lança à mon attention avec un petit clin d'oeil :

« T'es mignon quand tu dors ! »

Gêné mais néanmoins touché, je lâchais un petit rire et passais ma mains dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. J'aimais les compliments, mais en recevoir me mettait toujours étrangement mal à l'aise.

Un ricanement terriblement désagréable et hautain se fit entendre derrière nous. Je levais un sourcil et me retournais vers la provenance de ce rire.

« Je t'avais dit de te méfier de lui ! » s'exclama Julien.

Il était là, dans la rangé juste derrière nous. Julien m'avait toujours paru amical, mais il est vrai qu'à présent, il n'en était rien. Il regardait Antoine avec dégout, et une lueur cruelle dans les yeux. Il avait cependant toujours un sourire désagréable et moqueur…

Mon ami baissa la tête, visiblement gêné. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, et pourquoi Antoine se laissait ainsi faire par ce type. Je fronçais les sourcils et regardais Julien, en demandant :

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Le jeune garçon blond entouré de ses amis lui avait effectivement dit de se méfier d'Antoine, mais il en ignorait toujours les raisons. De plus, son ami n'avait rien fait ! Ça n'avait pas de sens !

« De quoi je parle ? A ton avis ? Tu vois bien que cette tapette commence déjà à te faire des compliments. Bientôt il te suppliera de le prendre ! »

Le grand chevelu ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais la referma immédiatement. Moi, je restais interdit face à ce que je venais d'entendre. J'avais toujours du mal à saisir la situation… Julien se moquait d'Antoine, certes, mais aussi et surtout de son orientation sexuelle ? Pourquoi ? Antoine était-il gay ? Pas que ça me dérange, loin de là, j'étais juste curieux étant donné que nous n'avions encore jamais parlé de nos relations amoureuse.

Julien observait toujours mon ami, de ses yeux de fouine. Il avait les joues, le nez, le front et le menton rouge. Enfaite, tout son visage était rouge, et ce en toute circonstance. Son teint était vermillon, et se confondait avec ses tâches de rousseur, et même si habituellement ce détail ne me frappait pas, aujourd'hui c'était différent : était-ce à cause de la colère que son visage avait cette couleur pourpre ?

Les trois garçons qui entouraient Julien ricanèrent, et mimèrent une fellation, comme pour ridiculiser mon ami. Je grognais.

« Vous vous croyez drôle, bande de con ? »

Aussitôt, Julien et ses amis se stoppèrent, et me regardèrent avec des grands yeux, stoppant tous leurs mouvements.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Quoi ? Parce que maintenant c'est moi qui ai un problème ? C'est vous qui vous vous foutez de la gueule d'Antoine sans aucune raison. Alors arrêtez un peu de faire les gamins et foutez lui la paix. » m'exclamais-je, en leur lançant un regard sévère.

J'étais un mec assez populaire, ou du moins suffisamment pour être écouté et respecté. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais depuis toujours, partout où j'allais, on me courrait après et on m'appréciait. Je n'étais pas spécialement beau, ou encore intelligent, mais je pense que la fausse assurance que je dégageais rassurait les gens, ou du moins leur plaisait.

C'est sans doute pour cela que les quatre types face à nous, Julien y compris, baissèrent la tête. Leurs visages étaient déformés par la colère, mais aussi la honte de s'être fait recaler par un type qu'ils connaissaient à peine. Moi, j'étais fier de les avoir remis à leur place. Je détestais les gars comme eux, qui se croyaient au-dessus de tout le monde.

Julien et ses amis s'éloignèrent, et sortirent de la salle en murmurant entre eux, certainement des insultes nous étant destinées. On se retrouva seul Mathieu, moi, et la vieille madame Walzy.

Antoine releva la tête, et laissa un petit sourire gêné naître sur ses lèvres. Il me lança :

« Merci de m'avoir défendu… »

Je lui rendis son sourire, mais je voyais qu'il était triste. Je supposais que c'était à cause de l'altercation que nous venions d'avoir avec les trois garçons.

Je m'apprêtais à demander des explications à Antoine sur la dispute que nous venions d'avoir, quand une voix de crécelle se fit entendre :

« Messieurs, je voudrais fermer la salle, s'il vous plaît ! »

Nous nous retournâmes vers notre professeur, qui attendait que l'on sorte de la pièce pour pouvoir fermer la porte. Elle tenait dans sa vieille main ridé et tremblante une vieille valise en cuir, et tapotait le sol avec le pied, sans doute impatiente et pressée de rentrer chez elle après cette journée de cours.

Je me raclais la gorge, gêné, et me dirigeais vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre suivi d'Antoine. Madame Walzy avait surement suivi toute la dispute que nous venions d'avoir, et je devais bien avouer que je me sentais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle en avait pensé.

Je tournais la tête vers elle, la vieille femme me lança un regard complice, et ses vielles lèvres gercées se tordirent pour former un sourire. Vu sous ce jour, avec son air heureux, elle ne ressemblait plus à une vieille femme aigrie, mais à une charmante jeune femme : elle semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans, et je me surpris à la trouver séduisante ainsi.

Je sus en la voyant qu'elle était d'accord avec ce que j'avais dit plus tôt, lors de notre malentendu avec Julien et ses amis. Je me demandais néanmoins si elle serait intervenue en cas de dérapage. Je suppose que oui, mais je ne comptais pas lui poser la question.

On sortit de la salle et salua la vieille femme avant de sortir du bâtiment. Après avoir demandé à Mathieu s'il souhaitait venir chez moi, nous nous rendîmes à mon appartement.

Après être rentré dans ma modeste demeure, je laissais mon ami s'installer au salon alors que je cherchais deux bières. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, et à en comprendre les raisons : était-ce à cause de la potentielle homosexualité d'Antoine que Julien m'avait dit de me méfier de lui ?

Je souhaitais poser la question à mon ami, mais je ne savais pas comment l'aborder, surtout que depuis cet incident, je le sentais fermé, honteux et mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas risquer de le blesser ou quoi que ce soit.

Je retournais au salon et lui tendis une bière. Il me remercia et la bu en silence. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé depuis que nous étions rentrés, un certain malaise s'était installé entre nous. Antoine gardait ses yeux rivés sur ses godasses, alors que je cherchais dans ma tête la meilleure façon de relancer la conversation.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Aucun de nous n'avait parlé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Le silence de la pièce était gênant et oppressant, et j'avais la désagréable impression que Mathieu m'observait.

J'étais flatté qu'il m'ait défendu face à Julien et ses amis, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir ridicule, et d'avoir quelques soupçons par rapport à Antoine : même s'il avait pris ma défense, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que Julien était son ami, ou du moins une connaissance avec laquelle jusqu'à peu, il s'entendait bien.

J'étais peut-être ingrat avec mon ami, mais comment être sûr de ce qu'il pensait de moi ? Comment être sûr qu'il n'allait pas finalement se ranger du côté de Julien et m'abandonner ? Ou même pire, se moquer de moi avec lui ?

Je poussais un petit soupir, et relevais la tête. Mon regard croisa celui de Mathieu. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il ne me jugeait pas, mais qu'il était curieux. Il allait bien falloir que je lui donne des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais comment lancer la conversation ?

« Alors comme ça… Julien t'avais dit de te méfier de moi ? » demandais-je en faisant écho à la discussion que nous avions eu avec ce dernier.

Le petit châtain se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Et… Tu l'as écouté ?

-Au début oui, mais c'est parce que je te connaissais pas. »

Je me sentais rassuré, et idiot d'avoir douté de lui. Mais bon, avec ce que j'avais vécu durant mes années de lycée je préférais rester prudent.

« De quoi Julien parlait ?

-Bah… disons que je suis gay, et que ça m'a causé pas mal d'emmerde au lycée…

-Des emmerdes ? Quoi comme emmerde ?

-Je suis tombé amoureux de Julien. Et comme t'as pu le remarquer, il n'est pas trop ouvert d'esprit… »

Quand j'étais en seconde, j'étais effectivement devenu fou de Julien. Aujourd'hui, j'avais conscience que ça devait être la pire erreur de ma vie, mais on ne peut malheureusement pas revenir en arrière. J'avais avoué mon amour à Julien, mais ce dernier s'était moqué de moi. Il avait ensuite avoué mon homosexualité à tout le lycée, et je m'étais fait harceler durant les trois ans que j'avais passé là-bas. Je ne sais pas si toutes les personnes de mon lycée étaient homophobes, mais en tout cas beaucoup d'entre elles avaient suivi l'exemple de Julien, qui était un garçon populaire.

« Il t'a fait chier à cause de ton orientation sexuelle ? Sérieusement ? » demanda Mathieu, interdit.

« Ouai, je pensais que ça finirait à l'université, mais bon, c'est visiblement pas le cas… »

Je poussais un petit soupir, et Mathieu posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je le regardais et il m'offrit un sourire bienveillant.

« T'inquiète pas, avec moi dans les parages, ils te feront rien ! » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lâchais un petit rire et roulais des yeux.

« Oui, c'est vrai, après tout, tu es tellement imposant !

-Bah oui, tout le monde tremble en me voyant ! » rigola-t-il.

On continua à plaisanter tranquillement, j'avais totalement oublié l'incident qui s'était déroulé plus tôt. A présent je me sentais bien, et seul comptait Mathieu et ses beaux yeux pétillant de vie. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, de plus en plus, et je devais bien avouer que je redoutais le moment où je devrais rentrer chez moi. Les moments que l'on passait ensemble étaient les meilleurs de ma journée.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Antoine dû rentrer chez lui, laissant Mathieu seul. Parler avec lui avait quelque chose de relaxant, il avait l'impression que son ami était le seul à l'écouter sans le juger, et cette impression était réciproque. En rentrant, le grand chevelu savait ce qui l'attendait : une triste routine qu'il vivait chaque jour. Son père, ivre mort, ou tout simplement dénué de motivation pour bouger ou prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase serait dans le canapé, et Madeleine serait enfermée dans la chambre.

Mathieu lui, resta plusieurs minutes dans le canapé, seul à écouter le silence. Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge murale résonnait dans ses oreilles, et il prit son visage entre ses mains et lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Sa tête s'était soudainement mit à lui faire atrocement mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça ne serait pas la dernière, il le savait.

Le visage déformé par la douleur, il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'adossa contre le lavabo et farfouilla fébrilement dans l'armoire à pharmacie pour saisir une boîte de cachet. Il prit trois pilules et ferma les yeux, en sentant la douleur se dissiper. Il attendit, et quelques minutes plus tard, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

Mathieu poussa un petit soupir, et observa son reflet fatigué dans le miroir. Il se détestait, mais pire que ça, il détestait sa situation.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

Bref, passez une bonne semaine, je vous dis à samedi prochain ^^

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	5. Chapter V : Des inquiétudes inutiles

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre cinq de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le chapitre précédant vous a plu :)_

 **Je réponds à un guest (Personne n'ayant pas de compte fanfiction) juste après !**

Sinon, que pensez vous de la prochaine vidéo du Curry Club ? Vous avez hâte ? J'avais adoré la vidéo Bonneteau de l'Amour, et j'espère que celle-ci me plaira !

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**

 **.**

 ** _Brice de Nice:_** Hey! Je trouve que ta fanfic a un très bon potentiel! Mais pourquoi les écrivains sont toujours sadiques avec les parents des protagonistes XD? Mathieu et Antoine sont adorables, j'espère qu'ils finiront vite ensemble! Je vais donc guetter le prochain chapitre de ton histoire

 ** _Réponse :_** Hey, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! :) Aloooors, je suis sadique avec les parents des protagonistes car j'aime faire souffrir les gens xD Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'ils finiront vite ensemble, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira :3

.

Bref, voici le chapitre !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre cinq :** _Des inquiétudes inutiles._

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il faisait encore nuit en cette matinée de fin de janvier, et bien qu'il y ait du vent et que le ciel soit rempli de nuage, il faisait doux. Dans la ville de Nantes, les feuilles des arbres volaient dans les airs, et seul le gazouillement des oiseaux et le bruit des voitures se faisaient entendre.

La ville s'éveillait doucement et tranquillement, quand une voix forte et agressive se fit entendre dans le quartier nord :

« FERME TA GUEULE ET FOU LE CAMPS ! »

Une porte claqua.  
Dans la rue des renards, l'agitation régnait dans une petite maison violette depuis déjà quinze bonnes minutes quand Antoine en sortit. Il traversa son jardin à grandes enjambés, capuche vissée sur sa tête et main dans les poches, avec l'air des mauvais jours. Il s'était disputé avec son père ce matin : il avait fait allusion à sa situation actuelle, en lui disant que ça lui ferait du bien de bouger un peu, et la conversation, bien que courte, avait dérapé.

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles en train d'écouter ses chansons favorites, le grand chevelu avançait à pas rapide vers son arrêt de bus. Une fois que le car fut là, il entra dedans et s'adossa dans un coin près des portes. Il n'était que sept heures trente, mais l'autobus était déjà plein, et pour cause, beaucoup de ces personnes étaient des adultes devant se rendre au travail. Enfin, il y avait aussi des personnes âgées retraités qui, pour une raison qu'Antoine ignorait, étaient déjà debout dès l'aube. Sans oublier les adolescents, lycéens ou collégiens, qui riaient bruyamment et écoutaient de la musique sans leurs écouteurs.

Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que le grand chevelu détestait prendre l'autocar…

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux, mais il faisait bon malgré tout, et n'étant pas quelqu'un de spécialement frileux, j'étais presque tenté de retirer ma veste. J'avais la chance d'habiter à un peu plus de dix minutes de l'université, je pouvais donc me lever un peu plus tard et m'y rendre à pied.

J'attendais Antoine sur le campus, comme tous les matins. J'étais toujours très heureux de le voir, et grâce à lui me lever le matin était moins dur.

De loin, je vis un grand type avec un sweat à capuche noir se diriger dans ma direction. Je reconnus tout de suite Antoine, et souriais légèrement. Mon ami s'arrêta à ma hauteur et grommela un vague "salut". Sa capuche était enfoncée sur sa tête, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage : mais j'entendais à sa voix qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Je n'avais pas conscience des problèmes que pouvait avoir Antoine, depuis que je le connaissais je n'avais partagé avec lui que de bon moments, ou presque. Je le connaissais sous son plus beau jour, avec ses rire, ses sourires et sa bonne humeur, je ne connaissais pas sa face cachée.

« Hey, ça va pas ? » questionnais-je.

Le grand brun était le meilleur ami que j'avais depuis un petit bout de temps, si pour pouvoir l'aider je devais m'appliquer un tant soit peu dans ses problème et connaître Antoine sous un nouveau jour, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Mon ami poussa un petit soupir et haussa les épaules.

« Si, si, t'inquiète. »

Il avait toujours sa capuche, ce qui m'empêchait de voir l'expression de son visage. Etait-il flatté de l'attention que je lui portais, ou exaspéré car il me trouvait trop envahissant ? J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il essayait de me cacher quelque chose…

« Remonte ta capuche, elle cache tes yeux ! C'est pour pas que je remarque les regards amoureux que tu me lances ? » ricanais-je.

Ma plaisanterie n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et un silence gênant prit place entre nous. Je pus distinguer Antoine se mordre légèrement la lèvre avant de baisser la tête. Je savais que mon humour laissait à désirer, mais sa réaction était selon moi plutôt démesurée…

« Antoine, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et me répondit sur un ton indifférent :

« Ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai dit, je me suis juste levé du mauvais pied. »

Je voyais bien que quelque chose le tracassait, même s'il essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne comptais pas m'incruster dans sa vie privé, ni même le forcer à me parler de ses problèmes s'il n'en avait pas envie. Et puis, peut-être que j'étais juste un con et qu'Antoine me disait la vérité quand il disait juste être de mauvaise humeur.

La sonnerie retentit et on se rendit tous les deux dans l'établissement. On s'installa dans l'amphithéâtre dans lequel allait se dérouler notre cours en silence.

Mon ami, qu'auparavant je sentais tendu, avait l'air de s'être décontracté. On sortit nos affaires en silence, et enfin, pour la première fois de la matinée, Antoine baissa sa capuche qui tomba mollement sur ses épaules, et je pus voir son visage. Tout était normal, il avait toujours son petit début de barbe sur les joues et le menton, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi décoiffés et ses lunettes tenaient toujours parfaitement sur son nez courbé. Oui, tout était normal, hormis une petite plaie encore ouverte qui se trouvait sur le haut de son arcade sourcilière droite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ici ? » dis-je en désignant sa blessure d'un mouvement de tête.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Je détestais qu'on me pose des questions personnelles, ou que l'on se mêle de ma vie privé. J'étais assez austère, et surtout stressé en permanence : je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me méfier du monde qui m'entourait. Pourtant, avec Mathieu tout ça était différent. J'appréciais l'attention qu'il me portait, et n'étais pas dérangé par ses questions.

Le regard qu'il portait sur moi était plein de curiosité mais brillait également d'une lueur d'inquiétude, ce qui me gonfla d'orgueil. Je gardais malgré tout la tête froide et lançais, l'air sur de moi :

« Ça ? Oh, c'est rien, je me suis juste cogné. »

Mon ami pouffa et secoua légèrement la tête avant de poser ses yeux sur l'estrade de l'amphithéâtre ou madame Walzy débutait son cours.

« Eh bah, t'es doué ! » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il semblait malgré tout soulagé et satisfait de ma réponse, ce qui me fit doucement sourire. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'une autre personne que ma petite sœur se souci de moi ces derniers temps, et je devais bien avouer que ça m'avait manqué. Je lâchais moi aussi un petit rire, et me concentrais sur ce que ma prof disait, tout en prenant des notes.

Malgré l'affection et le fait que je tenais beaucoup à notre amitié, je n'avais pas dit la vérité à Mathieu. Enfin, de toute façon la vérité n'était pas importante, et il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'il la sache. Il n'y gagnerait rien, et moi non plus. Il se faisait des inquiétudes inutiles.

La réalité était que mon père lors de la dispute de ce matin, s'était emporté. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, ou du moins pas autant : sous le coup de la colère, il m'avait violement poussé en arrière et j'étais tombé, me cognant au passage la tête contre la table basse du salon. Je n'avais rien de grave : juste une petite entaille pas très profonde. Aussitôt mon père s'était reculé, et avait fondu en larmes tout en se confondant en excuse, choqué lui-même par ce qu'il venait de faire. J'étais moi-même abasourdi, mon père ne s'était jamais montré violent avec moi ou ma sœur. Je lui en voulais beaucoup pour cette soudaine violence, mais je savais qu'il ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal intentionnellement. Je l'avais donc simplement engueulé, et notre dispute avait repris jusqu'à ce que je ne quitte la maison en claquant la porte.

Ce qui était arrivé ce matin était selon moi une dispute banale. Certes, on s'était tous les deux emporté et j'avais fini par me faire une petite égratignure de rien du tout, mais c'était une dispute occasionnelle qui ne se reproduirait plus. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Mathieu avec des problèmes stupides, ni faire passer mon père pour un monstre alors qu'il était juste mal en point ces derniers temps. Ma seule crainte était d'avoir réveillé Madeleine.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Les deux jeunes hommes firent de leur mieux pour rester concentré en ce lundi matin. Evidemment, ce n'était pas chose aisé. Contrairement à Antoine, qui luttait pour comprendre ce que disait la vieille Walzy et prendre des notes, Mathieu, qui était mal réveillé, avait abandonné cette idée et griffonnait distraitement quelques dessins dans son cahier.

Il poussa un petit soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de tourner sa tête vers son ami. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il détailla les moindres parcelles du visage d'Antoine. Mathieu aimait les grains de beauté qu'il avait sur le front, son nez courbé, ses yeux bruns noisette plissés en direction de la prof, et le tic qu'il avait de sortir le bout de la langue lorsqu'il était concentré.

Le grand brun faisait tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, alors que la vieille Walzy, droite et ferme, regardait l'assemblé face à elle tout en récitant son cours qu'elle connaissait surement par cœur à force de le répéter depuis des années.

Le stylo à bille bleu tomba à terre.

Antoine poussa un petit soupir et se baissa pour ramasser le stylo qui était tombé près des pieds de Mathieu. Le petit châtain, lui, ricana d'un rire salace et chuchota à son égard :

« Ecoute, je sais que je suis séduisant, et t'es pas mal non plus, mais tu pourrais attendre qu'on soit en privé ! »

Les joues du grand brun s'empourprèrent et il ricana, lui aussi amusé, avant de se redresser et de remettre son stylo dans sa trousse.

« Très drôle, très drôle. »

Mathieu pouffa et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami. Il aimait plaisanter avec lui, évidemment, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.  
Enfin… était-ce vraiment le cas ?

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

Bref, passez une bonne semaine, je vous dis à samedi prochain ^^

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	6. Chapter VI : Des personnalités

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le chapitre précédant vous a plu :)_

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de la vidéo du Curry Club ? Je l'ai adoré et l'ai trouvé très drôle, ce duel de politesse était très marrant, et j'aime beaucoup la façon dont la vidéo est réalisée :)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**

Bref, voici le chapitre !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre six :** _Un changement de personnalité soudain._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

« Bien, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. N'oubliez pas de vous préparer convenablement pour le partiel qui aura lieu dans trois semaines. » déclara la vieille Walzy alors que le cours touchait à sa fin.

La vieille femme rassembla ses papiers, classeurs et autres documents dans sa petite sacoche en cuire, avant d'enfiler sa veste en tweed tout en observant l'amphithéâtre se vidant peu à peu. Ses élèves ramassaient leurs affaires, avant de disparaître rapidement, heureux que la journée touche enfin à sa fin.

Les jeunes adultes à qui elle faisait cours étaient assez distraits, et la plupart d'entre eux ne révisaient pas pour leurs examens. Même si ça l'exaspérait, elle ne comptait pas leur courir après éternellement et se contentait seulement de leur faire quelques petites piqûres de rappel. Elle souhaitait porter ses élèves jusqu'à la réussite, les aider à atteindre des sommets et à s'offrir un avenir fiable.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

La journée s'était déroulée normalement, enfin, comme d'habitude. Je m'étais levé tôt, j'avais forcé mon père à prendre ses médicaments, je m'étais rendu à l'université, j'avais mangé en ville à midi avec Mathieu, et avais terminé la journée par le cours de madame Walzy. J'étais fatigué, aussi bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement, sans en savoir les raisons.

Mathieu, lui aussi ne semblait pas très bien, mais je n'avais pas osé lui en demander les raisons. Je supposais qu'il devait être fatigué, comme nous tous. Quand le cours prit fin, je ramassais mes affaires et allais sur le campus avec mon ami.

Bien qu'il fasse encore jour, le ciel commençait doucement à s'assombrir et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez. Je prenais une grande inspiration et laissais l'air frais d'hiver emplir mes poumons. L'hiver était de loin ma saison préférée : j'aimais la brume du matin, la beauté effrayante des arbres morts, le givre qui couvrait les plantes et la neige qui tapissait le toit des maisons. Je fermais la fermeture éclair de mon manteau, et tournais la tête vers mon ami.

Mathieu grimaça et passa ses mains sur sa tête, avant de se masser les tempes. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être docteur et d'avoir un bac plus dix en médecine pour deviner qu'il devait avoir la migraine.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demandais-je, un peu inquiet.

« T'inquiète, c'est rien, j'ai juste mal à la tête… »

Il jeta plusieurs regards anxieux autours de lui, avant de prendre soudainement sa tête entre ses mains et de lâcher un grognement de douleur.

« Mathieu ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-R-rien, rien ! »

Il se redressa et souffla un coup, avant de me sourire pour me rassurer, et essayer de paraître enjoué. Il semblait néanmoins terriblement préoccupé. Par quoi ? Je n'en savais rien, mais c'était inquiétant.

« Bon écoute, je ne suis pas très bien, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher de rentrer ! »

Il esquissa un sourire qui s'apparentait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose, et avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'en alla en courant.

Mathieu était un garçon étrange par moment, et ce qu'il venait de se passer ne faisait que le confirmer : sa tête le faisait souffrir, et pourtant il partait en courant, comme s'il était en pleine forme. Lorsque moi j'étais souffrant, je rampais vers mon lit en me plaignant, je n'entamais pas un marathon pour rentrer chez moi. Enfin, nous avions sans doute des réactions différentes face à la douleur.

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir vexé face à son comportement : Il aurait pu me saluer de manière un peu moins hâtive, me proposer de le raccompagner chez lui ou tout simplement ne pas disparaître en courant, comme si ma présence l'insupportait. Je savais que c'était égoïste de ma part de penser ça, mon ami allait mal et je pensais seulement à ma petite personne. En plus, nous n'étions pas spécialement proches, même si nous étions de bons amis, et je ne comprenais pas cette soudaine jalousie et possessivité qui s'emparait de moi.

Je secouais légèrement la tête pour effacer ces pensées de ma tête, et commençais à m'en aller, lorsque l'on m'interpella de façon grossière et violente :

« Oh, la pédale ! »

Je sursautais légèrement et me retournais. A trois ou quatre mètres derrière moi, se trouvaient Julien et ses trois amis. Leurs regards moqueurs et à la fois haineux me scrutaient de haut en bas. Je me sentis vite gêné et apeuré, je savais que la situation pouvait vite dégénérer. Le visage vermillon de Julien était tordu et déformé par une colère, dont j'étais visiblement la cause, sans pour autant que j'en sache les raisons.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds platine, et regarda ses amis en ricanant. Les trois jeunes hommes autours de lui rigolèrent à leurs tours, et le blondinet reposa ses yeux verts de fouine sur moi. Je déglutis, et fis demi-tour. Je n'étais pas obligé de rester avec eux et de subir leurs moqueries. Je n'en avais pas envie.

« Hé, tu vas où comme ça ?! Et répond quand on te parle, salope ! »

Je refusais de leur répondre.

Je soufflais d'appréhension et baissais la tête tout en continuant mon chemin. Je n'allais pas m'abaisser à leur niveau et me laissais entrainer dans leur petit jeu d'intimidation. J'entendis les quatre garçons derrière moi accélérer la cadence de leur pas.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à courir, mon coeur s'affolant dans ma poitrine, je sentis une poigne ferme me saisir l'épaule, et me plaquer contre le mur, alors que mon sac à dos tomba de mes épaules. C'était un garçon brun, l'un des amis de Julien. Ses trois amis ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, et ils m'entourèrent tous les quatre. Malgré mes un mètre quatre-vingt, je fis de mon mieux pour me faire le plus petit possible. Nous n'étions qu'à une vingtaine de mètre de notre établissement scolaire.

« On va t'apprendre les bonnes manière, espèce de pédale.

-Tu fais moins le malin maintenant que ton pote est plus là pour te protéger, hein le PD ? »

Avant même que j'eus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le point de Julien s'abattit sur ma joue. Je grognais de douleur et fermais les yeux. Pourquoi tant de haine et de violence ? Je ne portais pas Julien dans mon cœur, et lui non plus, mais était-il nécessaire d'en venir aux mains ?

« Foutez-moi la paix, bande de con !

-Pour qui tu te prends espèce de merde ?! »

Oui, ça n'était pas très malin de ma part de me mettre à les insulter ou de leur tenir tête, mais la colère et la peur avaient pris part de mon être. Je refusais de me laisser faire par ces types sans essayer de me défendre, alors je fis de même et donnais des coups. Evidemment, à quatre contre un, je ne faisais pas le poids. Bientôt, je tombais à terre, toujours roué des coups par Julien et ses amis. Je hoquetais de douleur, autour de moi j'entendais des cris et le monde qui s'affolait, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Les gens qui m'entouraient n'existaient plus, seule la souffrance que je ressentais comptait.

« OH, LÂCHEZ-LE ! »

Plusieurs personnes de l'université nous avaient rejoint et avaient saisi les quatre garçons pour les éloigner de moi. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je sautais sur mes jambes, l'air effaré. Je venais de me faire agresser. Un type qui devait être un peu plus âgé que moi s'approcha et demanda doucement, comme si j'étais un petit animal qu'il avait peur d'effrayer :

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Question stupide. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, et ramassais mon sac à dos pour le jeter sur mes épaules avant de partir en courant. Julien était en train de se débattre furieusement pour qu'on le lâche, alors que ses amis, penauds, regardaient le sol. J'aurais pu faire comme si de rien n'était, prendre mon bus et rentrer chez moi, mais j'avais besoin de réconfort, de me sentir soutenu, et je savais que je ne pourrais pas trouver ces sensations chez moi. Instinctivement, je me rendis chez Mathieu. Dix minutes seulement étaient passées depuis que nous nous étions quittés.

Je sonnais chez mon ami, et la porte mit un certain temps à s'ouvrir. Je pouvais entendre depuis le couloir de l'immeuble Mathieu farfouiller dans son appartement en maugréant des insultes. J'étais visiblement en train de le déranger, mais encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de vivre, tout ça m'importait peu.

Dans ma tête, des flashs de cette agression tournaient en boucle, ma faisant grimacer alors que mon corps était douloureux dès que je faisais le moindre geste. Je ressentais chaque coup que l'on m'avait donné, je revoyais le visage haineux de ces garçons, je percevais la colère que ces types avaient envers moi lorsque mes yeux osaient loucher sur les hématomes présents sur mes bras, et à l'intérieur de moi, s'était tellement le bordel que je n'arrivais pas bien à comprendre ce que je ressentais.

« Antoine ? Oh, Antoine ?! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! »

La voix de Mathieu me sortit de mes pensées. Il devait être face à moi depuis déjà plusieurs secondes sans que je l'eus remarqué pour autant, ce qui expliquait sans doute son air agacé, mais néanmoins inquiet. Mon ami était pâle et cireux, avait les yeux rouges, injectés de sang, les cheveux en bataille et le front couvert de sueur, fiévreux, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. En le voyant dans cet état, je comprenais pourquoi il était parti si hâtivement avant : il était visiblement malade, et pas qu'un peu.

Pourtant, seul mon état semblait importer à ses yeux, et je me sentis mal à l'aise de venir le déranger avec mes problèmes alors qu'il était visiblement souffrant. Il me fit entrer dans son appartement et m'emmena en silence dans la salle de bain, devant mon air interrogateur, il se justifia :

« T'as vu ta gueule ? Il faut bien te soigner. »

Je jetais un œil dans le miroir en face de la baignoire. Il était vrai que je n'étais pas beau à voir ! J'avais un œil aux bords noirs, la lèvre éclatée en sang et un bleu fleurissant sur le menton. Mathieu sortit du désinfectant et des bandages d'un petit tiroir et me força à m'assoir.

« Fou toi à poil.

-Hein ?

-T'inquiète, je ne vais pas te violer. Enlève juste ton t-shirt. » plaisanta mon ami.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de spécialement pudique, j'étais plutôt à l'aise avec mon corps, et bien que la demande douteuse de mon ami m'eut surpris, je m'exécutais sans broncher avant de m'assoir sur un tabouret. Mathieu observa mon torse en fronçant les sourcils, et appuya légèrement sur ma cage thoracique alors que mon visage se tordait en une grimace de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde si t'as pas un truc de cassé.

-Tu sais, je ne remets pas en cause tes talents inexistant de médecin, mais je pense que je serais en train de me chier dessus et de chialer comme une gamine si j'avais une côte cassée. »

Mathieu pouffa devant ce que je venais de dire, et se contenta d'appliquer de la crème sur mes bleus. Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce, alors que j'observais mon ami, toujours pâle comme la mort.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-C'est pas important. »

Il était stressé, préoccupé. Comme lorsqu'il m'avait quitté à la fin des cours, j'avais le sentiment qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Mon ami poussa un petit soupir et essuya le sang qui coulait sur mon menton.

« Et toi, comment tu t'es fait ça ? Tu t'es battu ?

-Ouai, en quelque sorte. Disons que Julien a eu envie de… régler certains problèmes avec moi.

-Des problèmes ? Quoi comme problème ?

-J'en sais rien… il a voulu me prendre comme punchingball avec ses potes, je pense. Il a quelque chose contre moi que j'ignore.

-Il a fait ça parce que t'es gay ? »

Mathieu avait serré les poings et les dents, il semblait en colère, très en colère. Néanmoins il fit comme si de rien n'était et se contenta de continuer à me soigner, contenant sa rage au fond de lui. Encore une fois, j'étais touché de l'attention qu'il me portait.

« Oui, sans doute. »

Le petit châtain baissa la tête en soupirant, puis la secoua, dépité d'entendre ça. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait de tout ce qu'il se passait, mais il était de mon côté et pas de celui de Julien. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Qu'il soit près de moi.

Mathieu termina de me soigner en silence, et rangea le désinfectant et autres pansement dans ses placards. Il s'installa ensuite sur le rebord de la baignoire, face à moi, et on se regarda pendant plusieurs secondes dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais légèrement gêné du calme qui régnait dans la pièce, où seules nos respirations se faisaient entendre.

Mon ami passa une main sur le bleu que j'avais sur le menton, alors que je grimaçais. Son regard croisa le mien et je me perdis dans ses yeux bleus. Je me sentais obligé de détourner le regard, d'arrêter de l'observer comme ça dans les yeux, comme un con, mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais comme hypnotisé par ses iris bleus.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu penser qu'un idiot comme Julien pouvait être sympathique. J'avais pu entrevoir son vrai visage la dernière fois, lorsqu'il s'était moqué d'Antoine à la fin des cours, mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il soit assez con, ou agressif au point d'aller tabasser un type à cause de son orientation sexuel. Les gens comme lui ne pouvaient pas tout simplement se mêler de leurs culs, au lieu de faire chier le monde ? Le blondinet et ses amis étaient officiellement passés sur la liste des personnes que je ne pouvais pas blairer.

J'appréciais tellement Antoine, et le fait qu'ils aient pu s'en prendre à un type gentil et discret comme lui me mettait dans une rage folle que je préférais contenir, pour ne pas effrayer mon ami.

J'avais terminé de le soigner, sa présence et le fait qu'il soit blessé me faisait oublier que je me sentais mal. J'étais fiévreux et transpirant, ça m'arrivait souvent alors ça ne m'avait pas inquiété, mais j'étais assez anxieux du fait qu'il me voit dans cet état. Pour le moment, seul son état m'importait, et je voulais qu'il se sente bien.

Je passais ma main sur son menton, et mon regard resta figé sur le sien. Ses yeux bruns chocolat étaient terriblement appétissants et je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde détourner le regard. Antoine semblait légèrement gêné, moi je ne l'étais pas. J'aurais pu le regarder comme ça pendant des heures, et je laissais un petit sourire naître sur mes lèvres.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Mathieu approcha doucement son visage de celui de son ami, et les joues d'Antoine prirent une teinte légèrement rouge. Sans quitter le grand chevelu des yeux, le petit châtain glissa sa main du menton à la joue d'Antoine pour la caresser doucement. Ce dernier lui sourit et continua d'approcher son visage vers le sien, alors qu'il vit le visage de Mathieu changer brusquement d'expression pour prendre une moue boudeuse et apeuré, qu'il devait bien admettre, était très mignonne. Une voix aigüe et fluette qui n'était pas celle de Mathieu, sortit de la bouche de son ami :

« Tu vas faire un bisou à Mathieu ? »

Surpris, Antoine rougis et recula vivement, ne comprenant pas la situation. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Mathieu parlait-il de lui à la troisième personne ? Et pourquoi avoir fait cette voix ?

Presque immédiatement, le petit châtain prit sa tête entre ses mains et lâcha un gémissement de douleur avant de tomber à genoux sur le tapis en mousse rose pâle de la salle de bain. Les yeux fermés, les paupières plissées et le visage tordu par la douleur, Mathieu grinça des dents. Antoine, inquiet pour son ami, s'agenouilla rapidement près de lui et le prit par les épaules.

« Mathieu ?! Mathieu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Le jeune adulte, tout tremblant se redressa vivement, retrouvant à peu près ses esprits. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il repoussa Antoine, mort de honte et aussi un peu de peur, il devait bien l'avouer.

« V-va-t'en !

-Quoi ?

-P-part, je te dis !

-Mais enfin, Mathieu…

-Fou le camp et laisse-moi seul je t'ai dit ! »

Encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, et dépassé par les évènements, le grand chevelu remis son t-shirt, jeta son sac sur ses épaules, et se dépêcha de partir. Il aurait voulu rester avec Mathieu pour le soigner, ou l'aider. Il avait l'air tellement mal en point…  
Enfin, le petit châtain s'était montré clair, et son agressivité avait convaincu le grand brun de ne pas rester. Il ne comprenait pas cette violence, il se sentait trahi.

A l'arrêt de bus en train d'attendre le prochain car qui le ramènerait chez lui, Antoine repensa à son après-midi. A son agression, au réconfort de Mathieu, à ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

La petite voix suraiguë qui était sorti de la bouche de son ami lui revint en mémoire, et il rougit brusquement. Jamais de la vie il n'aurait embrassé Mathieu ! Pourquoi demander ça ? Le petit châtain était seulement son ami, rien de plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, Antoine ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Si c'était une blague, elle était de très mauvais gout.

Quand le jeune homme aux cheveux fous arriva chez lui vers dix-neuf heures trente, son morale était au plus bas. Tout c'était mal passé aujourd'hui, et il avait terriblement peur de revenir à l'université le lendemain. Il ne pensait pas porter plaintes contre ses agresseurs, il ne voulait pas. Il avait terriblement peur de revoir Julien et ses amis, et même Mathieu qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas connaître.

« Antoine, ça va pas ? » demanda une voix rauque et abîmée par l'alcool.

Son père, devant la télé, avec des énormes cernes violacés sous les yeux le regardait. Bien qu'étonné par cette soudaine attention qu'il lui portait, Antoine fit comme si de rien n'était. Ça devait bien faire deux ans que son père ne lui avait pas demandé comment il se sentait.

« Si, si, t'inquiète pas. »

Son père posa la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide qu'il tenait en main au pied du canapé dans lequel il se trouvait, et se leva avant de se diriger en titubant vers son fils qu'il enlaça doucement. Il lâcha un rot et passa ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux de son garçon.

« Je t'aime tellement, fiston. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Antoine oublia que son père était totalement sou, il oublia l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur qui émanait de lui pour passer ses bras autours de son torse et le serrer. Il avait l'impression à nouveau d'être un tout petit garçon, en sécurité dans les bras de son papa qui pouvait le protéger de tout, même des dragons. Il enfouit sa tête contre son épaule et retient ses larmes, profitant de la seule étreinte qu'il ait eu d'un de ses parents en deux ans. Son père était toujours là, quelque part derrière cette pâle figure d'homme dépressif et alcoolique. Il le savait.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

J'étais dans mon appartement, en train de fouiller dans les tiroirs de mon salon. Merde, où est-ce que j'avais foutu ces putains de pilules ?! Il fallait que je les retrouve, si je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne encore une fois pour un fou.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais demandé à Antoine de partir, alors qu'il souhaitait seulement m'aider… et je n'arrivais pas non plus à croire que j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps devant lui. Qu'allait-il penser ? Tout ça à cause de cette putain de maladie.

Lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi après avoir quitté Antoine, j'avais voulu chercher mes pilules pour les prendre, mais je ne les avais pas trouvées : je devais prendre trois cachets le matin, et trois le soir. Malheureusement ce matin avant les cours, je les avais totalement oubliées. C'est pour cela que j'avais dû rentrer si hâtivement, je n'aurais pas voulu avoir une de ces crises devant toutes les personnes de l'université. Puis Antoine était venu, je l'avais soigné et ayant totalement oublié mon état, le pire s'était produit, pile au moment où j'allais embrasser mon ami.

Ma migraine ne cessait d'empirer, et je pleurais à présent de douleur et de frustration, du fait de ne pas réussir à trouver mes cachets. Je ne savais plus où je les avais mis, même si j'étais quelqu'un de bordélique, comme avais-je pu réussir à les prendre ? Je me laissais tomber à terre, dos contre mon canapé et donnais un coup de pied rageur sur ma table basse.

Une boite pleine de cachet bleu et rouge tomba à terre.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me jetais dessus et en avalais trois, avant de m'allonger sur le sol en soupirant de soulagement. Je fermais les yeux, en attendant que l'horrible douleur ne se dissipe.

Etrange, je ne me souvenais pas avoir mis ma boite de pilule ici… Certainement encore un coup d'une de mes personnalités.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^ L'action est de plus en plus présente ! :D

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

Bref, passez une bonne semaine, je vous dis à samedi prochain ^^

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	7. Chapter VII : Un emportement malvenu

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre sept de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le chapitre précédant vous a plu :)_

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre sept :** _Un emportement malvenu._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

J'attendais Antoine sur le campus de notre université, comme tous les matins. Aujourd'hui, j'avais longtemps hésité avant de venir en cours : la honte que j'éprouvais face à Antoine vis-à-vis de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille me hantait. Comment affronter son regard ? Comment justifier ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas oublié de prendre mes cachets, j'avais rangé la boite dans ma table de nuit là où j'étais sûr de pouvoir la retrouver, comprenant qu'il fallait que je fasse plus attention.

Février venait tout juste de montrer le bout de son nez. Il avait fait beau ces derniers temps, mais étrangement et contre toute attente, il s'était mis à neiger hier soir. Il faisait terriblement froid, j'avais le bout des doigts et des orteils gelés, et je m'étais habillé en conséquence : je m'étais emmitouflé dans une écharpe rouge en laine, avais mis un pull-over, un gilet-sweat et une grosse veste d'hiver ainsi que des gants.

Je détestais l'hiver, je détestais tout ce qui caractérisait cette saison : la neige, le froid, la grêle, la brume, le verglas, le givre… J'étais quelqu'un de très frileux, j'aimais les saisons chaudes, en particulier l'été, qui était pour moi un synonyme de grandes vacances. J'aimais la chaleur, le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel bleu, l'herbe verte, les fleurs de toutes les couleurs, en bref, le beau temps.

Je vis Antoine arriver de loin, avec une veste kaki affreusement laide et un bonnet bleu avec un pompon vissé sur la tête. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur, son nez était rougi par le froid, ce que je trouvais adorable. Son visage était encore plein de bleus, même s'il était dans un meilleur état que hier. Il m'offrit un sourire gêné et baissa la tête, alors que je soupirais légèrement, en me grattant l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise.

« Désolé pour hier.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? Si c'est une blague, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle.

-Ecoute, c'est compliqué, je ne préfère pas en parler. Mais je t'assure qu'à aucun moment je n'ai eu l'envie de me moquer de toi ou quoi que ce soit. »

Le grand chevelu poussa un petit soupire et leva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, mais il détourna le regard avant de murmurer :

« C'est pas grave. »

Je ne rajoutais rien, je sentais que ce n'était pas la peine. On se rendit tous les deux en silence dans le bâtiment, les cours allaient commencer. La sonnerie retentit annonçant le début de la journée lorsqu'on entra dans l'amphithéâtre, déjà presque plein. J'allais me trouver une place dans les gradins avec Antoine, alors que notre professeur commençait son cours.

Je sortis mes affaires, et Antoine fit de même, lorsque je le vis pâlir alors qu'il regardait devant nous. Dans le gradin avant le nôtre se trouvait Julien, qui ricana avec ses amis en voyant le grand brun. Le visage d'Antoine s'empourpra, je le vis serrer les dents et baisser la tête pour cacher ses larmes, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se faire tout petit.

« Alors sale gobeur de bite, te faire cogner hier t'as pas suffi ? T'en veux encore ? » murmura le blondinet, assez fort pour qu'on l'entende.

Les autres élèves qui nous entouraient jetèrent des regards désobligeant et désapprobateurs à julien et ses amis qui rigolèrent comme des adolescents stupides. Ils n'étaient plus au lycée, ici, nous étions adultes désormais, et malgré leur notoriété, ils n'arrivaient plus à enrôler personne dans leur mouvement homophobe.

Je tournais la tête vers Antoine, rongé par la honte et la peur. Il n'était pas seul, j'étais avec lui. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur, ces sales types ne pourraient rien lui faire. Le voir dans cet état me rendait fou de rage, et je devais bien avouer que je ressentais une profonde inquiétude pour lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment, tout ce que je souhaitais était réduire ces cons à néant.

« On peut savoir ce que c'est ton problème avec Antoine, espèce de connard ?! » avais-je dit haut et fort en me levant.

Je me fichais de savoir si oui ou non j'allais déranger le cours. Tout l'amphithéâtre se tourna vers moi, ainsi que la vieille Walzy. Je défendais Antoine, je n'en avais pas honte. Tout le monde pouvait bien m'écouter, je n'avais pas peur qu'on entende ce que j'allais dire. Il fallait que je me batte pour défendre ce en quoi je croyais.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il vous arrive, jeune homme ? Rasseyez-vous. » fit la voix de crécelle de ma prof.

Je l'ignorais totalement et regardait Julien droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier était totalement déstabiliser par l'assurance que je dégageais, et peut-être aussi par la haine qui pouvait se lire dans mon regard. Je jetais un discret coup d'œil vers Antoine : il avait la bouche entrouverte, et son visage exprimait l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude. J'étais malgré tout certain qu'il était touché par le fait que je prenne sa défense.

« Antoine est un type super, et je trouve ça minable de persécuter une personne à cause de son orientation sexuelle, ou pour quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Et puis, bravo, j'admire ton courage ! A quatre contre un, vous vous sentez fort ?! Vous êtes pathétique.

-Tu dis ça certainement parce qu'il t'a sucé la bite avec sa bouche de salope. Ça va, tranquille d'être un mec corrompu ?

-Messieurs, calmez-vous ! » s'exclama Walzy.

J'étais furieux de ce que je venais d'entendre, et je n'étais pas assez intelligent pour l'ignorer et passer à autre chose, non. Il fallait que je me défoule, il le méritait. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, mon cerveau ne pouvant pas fonctionner pour le moment, je me jetais sur lui et le frappais.

« Mathieu, arrête ! » essaya de me résonner Antoine.

Je n'arrivais pas à l'écouter, j'avais perdu la raison. Julien lâcha un cri, surpris par mon acte, mais ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. On tomba de plusieurs gradins alors que les personnes qui nous entouraient s'écartaient brusquement en poussant des exclamations horrifiées. Je crois même que certains d'entre eux filmaient la scène. Nous n'étions plus qu'une énorme masse criant et bougeant dans tous les sens. On tomba à terre, et roula jusqu'au bas de l'amphithéâtre, au pied de la vieille Walzy.

Cette dernière me saisit fermement par les épaules, alors qu'un gars roux que je jugeais plus vieux que moi, s'occupa de Julien. On nous sépara, et je m'étonnais d'ailleurs de la force qui émanait des bras frêles et squelettique de la vieille madame Walzy.

Julien grogna et s'essuya le nez qu'il avait en sang. Il ne bougeait plus, et moi non plus, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. A présent, j'avais honte de ma réaction, honte de tous ces gens qui me regardaient comme si j'étais un monstre, mais je devais bien avouer que si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter.

Antoine se précipita vers moi, et lui aussi honteux, certainement d'avoir un ami comme moi qui s'emportait si facilement, rougit légèrement, gêné, et détourna le regard avant de murmurer :

« Ça va ? »

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête. Evidemment, je n'étais pas au meilleure de ma forme, mes membres m'élançaient et ma mâchoire était douloureuse suite aux coups que j'avais reçus. Mais je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal et ne trouvais pas ça important pour le moment.

Les lèvres minces et sèches de la vieille Walzy étaient serrées sous la colère, mais elle ne cria pas pour autant. Tous l'amphithéâtre silencieux avait les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle croisa lentement les bras en s'enroulant dans son petit gilet troué en maille gris qui puait le médicament, et scruta la salle de son regard sévère avant de dire haut et fort :

« Le cours est annulé. »

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Je n'en revenais pas, à cause de Mathieu et Julien, madame Walzy venait d'annuler son cours. Depuis le début de l'année, à aucun moment cette vieille bique n'avait été absente, qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, elle semblait invincible, immunisée contre les intempéries et les moindres maladies. L'amphithéâtre commença à se vider, alors que tous les étudiants semblaient ravis de ce changement de situation. Tous nous regardaient, Mathieu, Julien et moi, comme si nous étions des montres de foire.

J'avais honte de mon ami, honte qu'il se soit jeté sur ce type. Non pas que je ne lui étais pas reconnaissant, au contraire ! J'étais très touché qu'il ait pris ma défense, et encore plus qu'il ait été prêt à se battre pour moi, mais il aurait dû se contenir. S'il s'était montré intelligent, il aurait ignoré Julien. Dans la vie, il y faut bien qu'il y ait des gens qui s'écrasent, qui se sacrifient pour éviter les disputes inutiles.

Notre professeur tourna son regard vers Julien et dit, d'un ton glaçant :

« L'homophobie n'est pas toléré dans mon cours, jeune homme. Si c'est pour avoir ce genre de propos, je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Maintenant, allez-vous-en. »

Julien jeta un regard haineux à la vieille femme, puis à Mathieu et moi, et s'en alla. Je le connaissais, je savais qu'il tenait trop à la réussite de ses partiels pour tenir tête à notre professeur. Si j'avais de la chance, je n'aurais plus d'ennuis avec lui. Enfin, rien n'était trop sure.

On se regarda, Mathieu et moi, avant d'aller ramasser nos affaires avec l'intention de partir. Je jetais mon sac sur mon épaule, quand Walzy nous interpella :

« Pas si vite, vous deux. J'ai à vous parler. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

Bref, passez une bonne semaine, je vous dis à samedi prochain ^^

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	8. Chapter VIII : Entretien inquiétant

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre huit de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le chapitre précédant vous a plu :)_

Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé la nouvelle vidéo du Curry Club, le purgatoire ? Perso je l'ai trouvé très drôle, et j'ai beaucoup aimé la chute xD

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre huit :** _Entretien inquiétant avec la vieille Walzy._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Les deux adolescents déglutirent et se regardèrent, avant de se tourner lentement vers la vieille femme. Cette dernière, les regardait avec sévérité, les bras croisés et le dos droit. Ses vieux yeux bleus et fatigués brillaient d'une lueur austère et ses vieux cheveux gris lui tombaient devant le visage, encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, certainement à cause des récents évènements et de la dispute qui avait eu lieu.

L'amphithéâtre était vide désormais, tous les élèves avaient désormais déserté les lieux. Le silence qui régnait dans l'immense pièce était pesant, et les deux jeunes hommes descendirent des gradins pour aller se placer devant le professeur.

Antoine, le regard fuyant et le dos courbé, regarda anxieusement Mathieu, ne souhaitant pas croiser les yeux de la vieille Walzy. Il passa sa main sur son début de duvet qu'il avait au menton, et attendit nerveusement que l'enseignante dise ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait éventuellement leur reprocher, mais alors pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Julien de rester lui aussi ? Après tout, Mathieu n'était pas le seul coupable dans cette histoire.

Mathieu, le dos droit, le regard dur et immobile plongé dans celui de la vieille Walzy, restait fière, presque insolent, même si ce n'était pas son intention. Il refusait de baisser la tête, ou de se montrer faible face à elle. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher : certes, il savait qu'il s'était emporté et que sa réaction était démesurée mais selon lui légitime, et s'il fallait recommencer il le ferait sans hésiter.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, jeune homme, la violence n'est pas toléré dans mes cours. Ici c'est un lieu calme ou je fais de mon mieux pour apprendre des choses aux personnes motivées, et je refuse qu'une minorité bruyante les empêche de travailler. » déclara Walzy à Mathieu, les sourcils froncés.

Le petit châtain, le visage toujours impassible, ne laissant paraitre aucune émotion, hocha la tête. Il voulait son diplôme, et même s'il ne comptait pas se montrer faible devant son professeur, il n'allait pas lui tenir tête ou se montrer insolent.

Antoine, regardait son ami en silence. Il aimait l'air sérieux qu'abordait le petit châtain, et admirait la façon dont il arrivait à garder son calme en toute situation.

« Cependant, vous pouvez être fière de vous, et de la façon dont vous avez défendu votre ami, je connais peu de gens qui aurait fait la même chose. »

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

La vieille Walzy nous offrit un sourire bienveillant. Encore une fois grâce à son sourire, elle rajeunit de plusieurs années, et j'avais devant moi une charmante jeune femme. Ses bras squelettiques ne m'apparaissaient plus comme tel, ils étaient bien en chair, et ses forme de vieille femme et sa peau flasque couverte de tâche de vieillesse ne me dérangeaient plus tant que ça. Elle apparaissait gracieuse, même dans son vieux gilet en maille gris, et ce malgré l'odeur infecte de médicament qui en émanait.

Je lui souris légèrement, et Antoine fit de même. Je pensais que la vieille Walzy allait m'engueuler pour mon comportement, mais au contraire, elle avait su se montrer compréhensive et s'était contenté de seulement me remettre les pendules à l'heure. J'aurais aimé avoir eu des profs comme elle lors de mes années précédentes de cours.

« Bien, ne parlons plus de ça, mais je ne veux plus que vous vous comportiez ainsi, et la prochaine fois n'oubliez pas que la violence n'est pas une solution, même avec les imbéciles. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je lâchais un petit rire et hochais la tête. Madame Walzy se retourna et se rendit à son bureau pour ramasser ses affaires. Je compris que c'était la fin de notre discussion, et je la saluais avant de sortir de la salle avec Antoine. On avança de quelques mètres dans le couloir pour s'éloigner un peu de la salle d'où nous venions de sortir, avant de nous arrêter. Je pouffais :

« J'ai bien cru que la vieille Walzy allait me tuer.

-Moi aussi, tu as vu la tronche qu'elle tirait ? » ria Antoine.

On plaisanta pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que le silence ne se fasse. Antoine m'offrit un sourire gêné et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Je souriais, certainement comme un débile, en le voyant : il était adorable comme ça. Je passais une main sur ma joue mal rasée, et me la grattais alors que mon ami murmura :

« Au fait… merci de m'avoir défendu contre Julien… »

Il était reconnaissant, ça se voyait. J'étais heureux de savoir que mon geste lui plaisait et je lui offris un sourire timide avant de dire, avec un petit rire :

« A ton service ! »

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras, et je resserrais notre étreinte en passant mes mains autours de sa taille. Notre câlin était langoureux, et on se sépara au bout de quelques instants.

Le silence retomba entre nous, un silence assez gênant, alors que je continuais à regarder mon ami. Je rêvais de passer ma main dans ses beaux cheveux soyeux, sur ses joues mal rasées et sur son adorable nez recourbé. Je n'avais aucune honte de l'attirance que j'éprouvais envers lui, et laissais mes yeux voguer vers ses lèvres, légèrement humides et appétissantes.

Antoine du remarquer que je fixais ses lèvre et l'observais depuis déjà un instant, car ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il était très différent de moi, certaine chose qui ne m'affectaient aucunement, semblaient le mettre mal à l'aise.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Mathieu faisait des allers-retours avec son regard, de mes yeux à ma bouche. J'étais légèrement mal à l'aise, je devais bien l'admettre : il me regardait comme si j'étais l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Il n'y avait que nous dans les couloirs, nous étions seuls, et pour le moment je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou non.

Je jetais des coups d'œil anxieux autour de moi, et reposais mon regard sur le petit châtain. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, et Mathieu m'offrit un sourire charmeur, ou du moins je supposais que ça devait en être un. Je lâchais un rire nerveux, et fuyais ses prunelles, mais mon ami fit un pas en ma direction, rapprochant nos deux corps un peu plus. Instinctivement je reculais, et mon dos heurta le mur. Mathieu avança alors encore vers moi, toujours avec son air de séducteur, et malgré le fait que je me sente oppressé je trouvais la situation très plaisante. Mon ami appuya sa main contre le mur derrière moi, et approcha son visage du mien, alors que je fis de même, lorsque le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme et un tintement de clé se fit entendre.

D'un même mouvement, nous tournâmes la tête Mathieu et moi, pour apercevoir la vieille Walzy en train de fermer sa salle de cours. La vieille femme tourna la tête vers nous, et sourit en nous voyant. Elle semblait amusée de nos positions respectives, qui, je devais bien l'admettre, étaient plus qu'équivoque.

« Messieurs, ne devriez-vous pas être en cours à cette heure-ci ? Vos remettrez vos embrassades amoureuses à plus tard ! » nous dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Rougissant brusquement, je m'écartais de Mathieu, mal à l'aise. Ce dernier rougissait légèrement aussi, mais semblait bien plus serein que moi.

« Euh, on n'est pas en couple, vous savez ! » me sentis-je obligé de me justifier.

Madame Walzy esquissa un sourire amusé, et hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris ce que je disais. Je baissais la tête, mort de honte, pour regarder mes chaussures, alors que la vieille femme nous salua avant de disparaître, ayant déjà fini sa journée de travail. Je l'enviais : moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu rentrer chez moi.

Je poussais un petit soupir et me retournais pour commencer à me rendre vers le lieu où était surement en train de se dérouler notre prochain cours. Mathieu m'emboîta le pas, et je gardais la tête baissée, toujours gêné de la situation dans laquelle Walzy nous avait surprise. Je maugréais quelques phrases dans ma barbe, en montant les escaliers de notre bahut, mains dans les poches :

« Nos embrassades amoureuses… n'importe quoi… »

Mon ami qui me suivait toujours, avait certainement compris ce que je disais. Derrière moi, je l'entendis pouffer de rire.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^ On est à peu près à la moitié de cette fanfiction !

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

Pour moi c'est trèèèès bientôt les vacances :D  
Bref, passez une bonne semaine, je vous dis à samedi prochain ^^

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	9. Chapter IX : Un départ précipité

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour chapitre huit de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le chapitre précédant vous a plu :)_

Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis enfin en vacances ! Bonne chance et gros bisous à ceux qui passent leurs examens 3 :)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre neuf :** _Un départ précipité, mais nécessaire._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

La neige qui couvrait les rues de Nantes quelques jours plus tôt avait désormais totalement disparue, ce qui me chagrinait légèrement : j'aimais beaucoup la neige. Certes, les adultes de mon âge n'avaient plus le temps de jouer dehors en hiver, mais je gardais un très bon souvenir de mes après-midi à m'amuser dehors à faire des bonhommes de neige, des batailles de boule de neige ou des igloos.

Il était environ seize heures trente et je rentrais chez moi après une journée de cours habituelle. La routine quoi, rien de vraiment très spéciale ne m'était arrivé depuis l'entretien que Mathieu et moi avions passés avec la vieille Walzy. Aujourd'hui, quand je repensais à ce moment vécu avec la vieille femme, je souriais d'amusement. La dame âgée s'était montrée très compréhensive avec nous, et n'avait même pas haussé le ton. J'avais été étonné de son indulgence, et rien que pour sa bienveillance, elle était devenue instantanément mon professeur préféré.

J'arrivais devant chez moi au bout de plusieurs minutes : j'avais beau aimer l'hiver, je préférais rentrer en bus plutôt qu'à pied, surtout lorsqu'il faisait aussi froid qu'aujourd'hui. Je posais ma main sur la poignée de porte, et entrais dans ma maison.

Je fus accueilli par les cris de mon père et de ma sœur. Je fus étonné de voir que ces deux-là communiquaient à nouveau, même si c'était en criant. Je fronçais néanmoins les sourcils, et posais calmement mon sac à terre avant d'enlever ma veste. Mon père n'avait pas parlé à ma petite sœur depuis deux ans, que c'était-il passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ?

« DE TOUTE FACON TU M'AS JAMAIS AIME !

\- TAIS-TOI ! TU PARLES COMME TA MERE !

-PEUT-ÊTRE PARCE QUE MAMAN AVAIT RAISON ! »

Un bruit sec et un cri de douleur retentit, suivit de pleurs. Paniqué, je me précipitais dans le salon, où mon père était en train de gifler ma sœur. Assise par terre, recroquevillée contre le mur, Madeleine, les bras tendus, essayait désespérément de repousser mon père. Ce dernier, vêtu de son bas de pyjama, d'un débardeur plein de sueur et d'un peignoir claquait la tête de ma sœur.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! » m'écriais-je.

Je m'avançais à grandes enjambées vers eux, et saisissais mon père par le col de son peignoir pour le tirer en arrière. J'étais presque plus grand que lui, je ne devais pas avoir peur. Il tituba en grognant et posa son regard brun, presque noir de colère, sur moi. Je déglutis et allais me placer entre lui et ma sœur pour m'interposer. Madeleine se releva, en essuyant ses larmes et en se tenant la joue, rougie par les claques qu'elle avait reçues.

« COMMENT TU OSES CONTESTER MON AUTORITE ?! » hurla mon père.

Il s'était considérablement rapproché de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, je pus sentir son haleine, puant l'alcool. Evidemment il était ivre, et la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide à ses pieds ne faisait que confirmer mes dires. Abasourdi par ce qui était en train de se passer, je ne répondis pas et gardais la bouche grande ouverte sous la stupéfaction.

Comment notre situation avait-elle pu déraper à ce point ? Comment en deux ans notre famille avait-elle pu se briser si vite et si facilement ? Tout ça à cause de ma mère et de son amant. Rien ne serait arrivé, si ces deux-là n'avaient pas été là.

La veine que mon père avait sur le front ressortait, elle avait presque l'air sur le point d'éclater. Le visage rouge et déformé par la colère, mon géniteur m'effrayait. Ses cheveux bruns décoiffés volaient autours de sa tête, et ses yeux, presque noir, brillaient d'une lueur pleine de haine, et semblaient me jeter des éclairs. Ainsi présenté, mon père me faisait penser à un monstre : dans le dos de son peignoir, je pouvais voir une horrible paire d'ailes rouge écarlate en train de pousser, alors que des griffes acérées étaient en train de remplacer ses mains rugueuses. Mon imagination me jouait des tours.

Son poing s'abattit sur ma joue. Je m'y attendais, j'avais vu le coup venir, et je savais qu'il finirait par me frapper moi aussi, mais je n'avais rien fait. Je n'avais pas voulu l'en empêcher. Avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il faisait ? Comprenait-il qu'il était en train de nous battre, nous, ses propres enfants ?

Il nous avait désirés avec tant d'ardeur, ma sœur et moi, lorsqu'il était encore avec notre mère. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenir de ma petite enfance, mais je me rappelais avec quelle insistance mon père avait réclamé avoir un deuxième enfant, et je me rappelais de sa joie lorsqu'il avait appris la seconde grossesse de ma mère, et que ma sœur était venue au monde.

Il avait changé, et pas en bien. Je lui en voulais, évidemment, mais je ne pouvais pas le détester. C'était mon père, il était resté avec nous lorsque maman nous avait abandonnés. Je me rappellerais toute ma vie de ce jour où, après être rentré de la piscine où papa nous avait emmenés, nous avions surpris notre mère au lit avec son amant. Elle s'était rhabillée en vitesse et s'était confondue en excuse, pleurant et gémissant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mon père était faible, il avait voulu lui pardonner, il avait beaucoup pleuré lui aussi, en la suppliant de rester, mais ça n'avait rien changé : ma mère avait fait ses bagages dans la soirée, et était partie avec son amant, pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Mon père continuait de me cogner, ivre de rage et d'alcool, alors que j'encaissais. Les yeux fermés, recroquevillé sur moi-même contre le mur du salon, je faisais le vide dans ma tête. Je ne pensais plus à rien, ma tête me tournait et les coups que je recevais ne me faisaient même plus mal. J'étais comme anesthésié. Je me serais peut-être laissé mourir si ma sœur n'était pas intervenue.

« PAPA ARRÊTE ! » cria-t-elle.

Je devais me ressaisir, je devais rester fort pour elle. Elle n'avait personne pour la protéger hormis moi. Je rouvrais les yeux et me redressais en grognant. Faisant de mon mieux pour esquiver ou encaisser les coups que je recevais, je poussais mon père en arrière. Il tituba et retomba dans son fauteuil, où il prit sa tête entre ses mains, grognant de douleur. Il allait sans doute avoir une gueule de bois pas possible le lendemain, mais je venais à l'instant de décider que je ne serais pas là pour voir ça. Ni ma sœur. Je relevais Madeleine pour la remettre sur pied. Elle renifla et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes, encore choquée parce que nous venions de vivre. Le visage bouffi et les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle me faisait de la peine.

« Va faire ton sac, on s'arrache. » lui dis-je.

Sans plus attendre, je montais à l'étage et entrais dans ma chambre alors que ma sœur fit de même. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, où nous allions aller, mais on ne pouvait pas rester ici. Pas dans ces conditions. Avant, c'était supportable, mais mon père était en train de devenir fou, nous n'étions plus en sécurité, et jamais je n'oserais laisser ma sœur seule avec lui.

Je prenais une valise et mettais quelques affaires dedans : des habits, évidemment, mais aussi ma console et mon ordinateur portable, ma carte bancaire et mes papiers d'identité, mon déodorant, mes produits de beauté et un vieil album photo de ma famille et moi. Je laissais une dernière fois mon regard parcourir ma chambre, celle qui avait bercé mon enfance. Mon poster de Doctor Who, mes étagères remplies de livre et autres magazines, mon bureau rempli de manuel de cours, et les murs bleus de ma chambre qui m'enveloppaient d'un profond sentiment de sécurité. Ça me faisait mal de quitter cet endroit. Je poussais un petit soupir et sortais de la pièce pour me rendre dans la chambre de ma sœur.

« Tu es prêtes ? »

Elle renifla et s'essuya discrètement les yeux, avant d'hocher la tête.

« Oui. »

Je lui pris la main et l'entrainais dans le couloir pour descendre l'escalier, tout en portant nos bagages. Quand nous arrivâmes au salon, mon père se tourna brusquement vers nous, le visage plein de larmes.

« N-ne partez pas ! »

Il se releva du canapé, mais tomba à genoux presque immédiatement, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes d'ivrogne. Il pleurait et gémissait, rampant par terre. Pendant un instant, j'hésitais, et je faillis défaire nos valises pour rester auprès de lui, mais en sentant Madeleine s'accrocher à mon bras, je compris que je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Ça me faisait mal de le voir ainsi.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Je me dirigeais avec ma sœur vers la porte d'entrée. Elle était indifférente au malheur de mon père, indifférente à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. A aucun moment elle n'avait porté son regard dur sur lui, elle restait de marbre, mais je savais qu'elle était heureuse de le voir ramper à nos pieds, et qu'elle jubilait de ce sentiment de domination.

« NE ME LAISSEZ PAS SEUL, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! »

Je serrais les dents et me retenais de pleurer. Il fallait que je tienne bon, même s'il me suppliait, même s'il pleurait. J'étais son fils, sa dernière famille, ça me faisait mal de le laisser ainsi. Il s'accrocha à mon pantalon, mais je le repoussais doucement en le faisant lâcher ma jambe, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je la refermais une fois dehors, ignorant les cris de désespoirs de mon père, et prenais une grande bouffé d'air. Tout ce cauchemar était fini.

La nuit était tombée, et la rue était éclairée par des lampadaires disposés le long du trottoir, un endroit stratégique pour que la lumière éclair bien tous les endroits. Il faisait frais, le vent faisait voler les feuilles autours de nous, et pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, j'étais heureux, bien que déboussolé.

« Où on va aller maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

Enfin bref, bon début de vacances, bons examens, et à samedi prochain :)

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	10. Chapter X : Refuge chez un fou

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour chapitre huit de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le chapitre précédant vous a plu :)_

Encore et toujours bonne chance pour ceux qui ont leurs examens xD  
Sinon, qu'avez vous pensez de la dernière vidéos du Curry Club ? Ce n'est pas ma préférée mais je l'ai bien aimé, et je me suis aussi senti un peu seule parce que moi... Bah enfaîte j'ai aucun check avec personne xD Vous la sentez ma solitude ?

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre dix :** _Refuge chez un fou._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin. Depuis que nous étions partis, Madeleine et moi, nous n'avions trouvé nulle part où aller. Nous avions beaucoup marché dans les rues sombres et calmes de Nantes, et je n'avais pas peur, je me sentais libre, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas de ma sœur que j'avais pu sentir anxieuse et tendue contre moi. Ce sentiment nouveau, cette sensation de n'avoir nulle part où aller la terrorisait, elle se sentait seule et abandonnée. Mais elle ne l'était pas, j'étais avec elle, et j'y resterais aussi longtemps que faire se peut.

Après avoir errés plusieurs heures dans la nuit noire, j'avais emmené ma sœur dans un café ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, pour nous réchauffer. Nous ne pouvions pas rester dehors, dans la froideur hivernale.

Assis sur la baquette à une petite table, je regardais fixement ma tasse de thé. Sur la banquette face à moi, Madeleine s'était endormis, affalé contre le dossier du siège où sa tête reposait. Elle était adorable comme ça, et je regrettais de la voir devenir femme de jour en jour. J'aurais aimé qu'elle reste petite tout le temps, qu'elle garde sa candeur et son innocence de petite fille éternellement.

Je bus une gorgée du breuvage brûlant face à moi, savourant la chaleur qu'elle m'apporta lorsqu'elle coula le long de ma gorge. Je reposais ma tasse en soupirant. Nous ne pouvions pas rester là éternellement, tôt ou tard nous devrions nous trouver un endroit où aller, ou nous devrions alors rentrer chez nous et nous excuser auprès de notre père pour qu'il nous pardonne. J'étais majeur, il pouvait me mettre à la porte quand il voulait, et s'il le faisait, qui sait ce qui arriverait à ma sœur lors de ses excès de colère ?

Evidemment, j'avais pensé à aller chez Mathieu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais avais immédiatement repoussé cette idée : à présent je me rendais compte que c'était une erreur, car c'était la seule solution que j'envisageais. Mais j'aurais dû réagir avant : à présent, je n'osais pas aller le voir. J'avais peur de le déranger à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

Madeleine bougea un peu dans son sommeil, et grimaça de douleur. Ça n'était pas étonnant : la position et l'endroit où elle dormait n'étaient pas très confortables. Je devais prendre une décision, pour elle. A son âge, il lui fallait un foyer et une vie stable, je ne pouvais pas la trimballer partout avec moi et la faire dormir dehors. Avec un autre soupir, je finis ma tasse de thé et paya notre consommation, avant de prendre ma sœur sur mon dos, pour ensuite saisir nos bagages et partir.

Certaines rues de Nantes, notamment celles aux alentours du centre-ville étaient encore très animées. De la musique se faisait entendre depuis plusieurs restaurants, et des gens de mon âge, ou plus âgés, riaient et plaisantaient entre eux dans la rue. Je marchais parmi eux le temps de quelques instants où nous partagions la même direction. Ces derniers me regardaient de travers : il fallait bien le dire, je devais avoir l'air louche à porter une gamine de treize ans endormie sur mon dos. J'eus d'ailleurs peur que l'un d'eux ne m'interpellent, ou appellent la police, mais ils n'en firent rien.

Je soufflais et replaçais correctement ma sœur sur mon dos, essayant de la maintenir en place. Elle avait beau être jeune, elle était déjà grande et pesait son poids ! Je fatiguais à la porter ainsi, et je devais certainement être en train de me casser le dos, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à la réveiller, surtout après ce que nous venions de vivre. Je reprenais ma respiration, essoufflé, et continuais mon chemin vers la demeure de mon ami. Oui, c'était chez lui que j'allais finalement me réfugier. Si j'avais été seul, je serais resté seul, mais avec Madeleine avec moi je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je devais le faire pour elle.

J'arrivais chez Mathieu environ trente minutes plus tard, après avoir monté difficilement les escaliers de l'immeuble, fatigué et plein de courbature à force de porter ma sœur et nos bagages. Je sonnais à la porte de l'appartement, et attendais patiemment sur le palier. Pendant plusieurs secondes je n'entendis que le silence, et je pris peur en pensant que le petit châtain n'était peut-être pas chez lui, mais bien vite je pus distinguer un grognement et le plancher craquer sous les pas de quelqu'un, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

J'étais dans mon lit, en train de dormir paisiblement lorsque la sonnette de mon appartement se fit entendre. J'ouvrais les yeux en grognant : heureusement que j'avais le sommeil léger. Je sortais de mon lit lentement tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur mon réveil. Qui était l'imbécile qui osait venir me réveiller à presque deux heures du matin ? Pendant un instant, j'hésitais à me recoucher, mais j'y renonçais : pour que l'on vienne me déranger à une heure pareil, ça devait être urgent. D'un pas nonchalant, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée en grognant avec, je devais bien l'avouer, la tête dans le cul.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'après avoir ouvert la porte, je tombais nez à nez avec Antoine, portant une petite fille endormie sur son dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la présence de deux valises à ses côtés.

Je ne sus pas quoi lui dire tout de suite, tant je crus rêver. Lui, devant chez moi à cette heure-ci ? Que faisait-il là ? Connaissait-il cet enfant ? Et pourquoi tous ces bagages ? Comptait-il s'installer chez moi ? Avait-il eu un problème ? Trop de questions traversaient mon esprit, si bien que ce fut Antoine qui brisa le silence, le visage rouge de honte.

« Je… Désolé de te déranger à cette heure-là, mais… on a eu un problème, et on a nulle part où aller… » chuchota mon ami pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille, et surement aussi mes voisins.

Je ne répondis pas, car je ne trouvais pas ça utile pour le moment : tout ce qui comptait en ce moment était le fait que mon ami avait visiblement de gros problèmes, et que je devais l'aider. Et puis, mieux valait avoir cette conversation à l'intérieur que sur le palier. Je pris les bagages de mon ami et le fit entrer, avant de poser lesdits bagages dans un coin du salon.

Je posais les yeux sur Antoine. Maintenant que j'étais bien réveillé, je pouvais voir à quel point il avait mauvaise mine : il semblait épuisé et avait de grandes cernes, mais le plus choquant était son visage, ses bras, et certainement le reste de son corps -bien que je ne pouvais rien voir à cause de ses vêtements- couverts de bleus et boursouflé par les coups. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui, mais ne m'en formalisa pas. Je désignais d'un mouvement de tête la belle endormie sur le dos de mon ami.

« Tu veux peut-être l'installer dans mon lit ? »

Antoine hocha vivement la tête, visiblement soulagé de poser cette gamine à terre. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps il la portait ainsi. Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre, et il installa la môme dans mon lit douillet, que j'avais quitté à grand regret quelques minutes plus tôt. Il la borda, et je fus étonné de la douceur qu'il apportait à cette petite.

Lorsqu'on retourna au salon, on s'assit tous les deux dans le canapé et on se regarda en silence. Le grand brun était visiblement gêné, et ça se comprenait : je le serais aussi, si j'étais lui. Evidemment, je n'en voulais pas à Antoine d'être venu si tard, au contraire, je lui en étais reconnaissant : ça me faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il souhaitait avoir mon aide dans les mauvais moments.

« Bon… tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Et qui est la morveuse dans mon lit ?

-C'est ma sœur, Madeleine. »

S'il ne me l'avait pas dit, jamais je n'aurais pu deviner leur lien de parenté : certes, la jeune fille avait les yeux d'Antoine, mais c'était bien là leur seule ressemblance. Ses cheveux étaient noir, et son visage plus anguleux, moins rond que celui de mon ami. Ses traits, son nez et sa bouche, malgré ses boutons d'acné, avaient une certaine délicatesse que je ne retrouvais pas chez son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

-Disons que mon père à… comment dire ? Pété un câble…

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? »

Je serrais les poings et fronçais les sourcils. Antoine, gêné, se gratta l'arrière du crâne en soupirant. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

« Ouai. »

Comment un père pouvait-il ainsi traiter ses enfants ? C'était une honte, je voulais lui infliger la même chose, bien que je n'en sois pas capable. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer l'enfer que mon ami vivait chez lui, et même en étant au courant j'avais du mal à me le figurer. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais immédiatement fait tout mon possible pour l'aider.

« Il te bat depuis longtemps ?! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! Tu vas aller voir la police j'espère ?!

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, j'ai besoin de temps. C'est une des première fois qu'il lève la main sur moi et Madeleine, mais c'est mon père, je ne veux pas qu'il ait d'ennuis… »

Je poussais un petit soupir. Evidemment, je le comprenais. Si mon père était encore en vie, et qu'il m'infligeait un tel traitement, je ne saurais pas comment je réagirais, mais une chose est sûre, je ne voudrais pas lui causer de tort.

« Est-ce qu'on peut… rester chez toi un petit instant, le temps que je sache quoi faire ?

-Oui, pas de problème, restez ici autant de temps qu'il vous faudra. »

Il me sourit, et je lui souris en retour. Je voulais l'aider, et même si la présence d'une gamine, ou même celle de mon ami chez moi m'incommodait quelque peu, je ne voulais pas le lui refuser. Ce serait une épreuve pour moi, de bien me comporter et de faire en sortes qu'aucun incident regrettable ne survienne, mais j'étais prêt à prendre des risques pour lui.

« Tu penses qu'il va se passer quoi pour ta sœur ?

-Je suis majeur, donc je pense pouvoir la garder avec moi, mais ce n'est pas sur… peut-être qu'elle ira en foyer d'accueil ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais ce serait surement mieux pour elle et pour moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle, et puis je n'ai pas la responsabilité, la maturité et tous ces trucs à la con… Enfin bref, ça sert à rien de parler de ça maintenant, il en est pas encore question ! »

J'hochais la tête. Il n'avait pas tort, mais je devais bien avouer être tracassé par ce qui allait se passer. Je savais ce que c'était d'être séparé de sa famille, et imaginer Madeleine, même si je ne la connaissais pas, être séparé d'Antoine qui semblait si proche d'elle me faisait mal. Je secouais la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées noires. Tout allait finir par s'arranger, et l'important était qu'Antoine et sa sœur soit loin du monstre qui leur servait de père.

.

.

.

c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^ Il ne reste plus que cinq chapitres !

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

Enfin bref, bon début de vacances, bons examens pour ceux qui les passent encore, et à samedi prochain :)

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	11. Chapter XI : Un danger imminent

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre onze de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le chapitre dix vous a plu :)_

Bientôt le prochain sketch du Curry Club ! Vous avez hâte ? :D

Je ne sais pas quand commencent et finissent les examens, alors encore bonne chance et gros bisous à ceux qui passent leurs examens :3 xD

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre onze :** _Un danger imminent._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Après la discussion qu'Antoine et Mathieu avaient eu, le grand chevelu était parti se coucher dans le lit de son hôte aux côté de sa petite sœur, alors que le petit châtain passa la nuit sur le canapé du salon, réfléchissant à ce qui était arrivé à son ami.

Le quartier qu'habitait le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans était calme et prospère. La rue baigna dans le silence le plus total durant toute la nuit, où les trois jeunes gens purent se reposer. Ils en avaient tous les trois besoin.

Madeleine avait le sommeil profond, et ne saurait qu'au petit matin où elle se trouvait. La réalité lui échappait ces derniers temps, et la gamine ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'était sa vie avec son père et sa mère avant tout ça, elle avait fini par s'habituer à sa situation, et à présent la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle, la seule en qui elle avait confiance, était son frère. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester avec lui, pas avec ce qui était en train de se passer en cet instant. Elle était jeune, certes, mais pas stupide : elle redoutait l'instant où elle et lui seraient séparés.

Elle passa une nuit mouvementée, et dès qu'elle commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil suite à des cauchemars, son frère qui ne dormait que d'un œil passait ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle pour la calmer. Instinctivement, la petite se calmait.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Il faisait nuit noire, j'aurais dû dormir à cette heure-là, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Antoine hantait mon esprit. J'avais mal pour lui, j'éprouvais tellement de rancœur envers son père que je ne connaissais pourtant même pas.

Au lieu de dormir cette nuit-là, j'avais réfléchi à ce que la vie de mon ami avait dû être depuis le départ de sa mère, j'avais pensé à ce qu'il avait dû ressentir, à la douleur qu'il avait dû endurer. Et pauvre Madeleine ! Si jeune, et déjà forcé de se débrouiller sans ses parents. Je savais ce que cela faisait de se retrouver seul au monde, je les plaignais, mais les enviais malgré tout : malgré les épreuves, ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre.

J'aurais adoré avoir un frère ou une sœur, plus jeune ou plus âgé qui aurait pris soin de moi, et de qui j'aurais pris soin. J'en aurais grandement eu besoin, surtout à la perte de mes parents. Lorsque j'étais petit, être fils unique ne me dérangeait pas, mais maintenant que je n'avais plus de famille, tout était différent. Mes parents avaient voulu avoir d'autres enfants, mais ils avaient déjà eu tellement de mal à m'avoir… Il avait fallu attendre deux ans avant que ma mère ne tombe enceinte, alors qu'elle avait déjà renoncé à cette idée. Elle avait vécu une grossesse difficile, et de tout son vivant elle n'avait cessé de me dire que le plus beau jour de sa vie était celui où j'étais venu au monde. Elle aimait me surnommer « l'enfant miracle » ce qui me mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Aujourd'hui je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour l'entendre m'appeler comme ça.

Mes parents étaient morts cinq ans plus tôt, alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans. A partir de cet instant, j'avais enchaîné les familles d'accueils, déchiré par la perte de mes proches, et nourrissant au fond de moi une rage sourde envers le monde entier. A mes dix-huit ans, lorsque j'avais touché ma part d'héritage, je m'étais pris un appartement, souhaitant oublier ces années que j'avais passé dans différentes familles qui n'étaient pas la mienne.

Je plaignais la petite sœur d'Antoine, qui devrait certainement aller en internat, ou peut-être même en famille d'accueil. Je connaissais ce qu'elle allait vivre.

Je ne cessai pas de penser à ma famille, ou à ce qu'il allait advenir d'Antoine et de la petite, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à fermer les yeux pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel vint éclairer le visage de Madeleine, encore endormit, par l'interstice du volet. La jeune fille papillonna des yeux et s'étira, avant de se tourner sur son flanc gauche afin de faire face à son frère. Mais il n'était plus là, et quand elle fut totalement éveillée, elle examina attentivement cette chambre qui lui était inconnue. Les murs étaient blancs, les housses de couette et d'oreiller étaient rouges, une commode en bois noir comme l'ébène et un attrape rêve au-dessus du lit. La décoration était simple et élégante, mais aussi belle soit-elle, elle n'était pas d'une grande utilité pour permettre à la demoiselle de savoir où elle se trouvait.

Madeleine s'attacha rapidement les cheveux, et sortit de son lit, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce. Elle remarqua que, même si elle n'avait plus sa veste, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, elle était encore vêtue des mêmes vêtements que la veille. Peu lui importait, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de savoir où était son frère.

Elle entendit deux voix masculines, une grave, gutturale et sonore qu'elle identifia comme étant celle de son frère, et une autre plus douce, plus claire et prosaïque. Madeleine ne savait pas où elle était, mais elle détestait être chez des inconnus. Elle sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans une pièce qu'elle identifia comme étant la cuisine, où étaient son frère et le mystérieux inconnu, assis à une table en bois peinte en noire.

Madeleine observa le garçon qui discutait avec son frère : il était châtain aux yeux bleus avec une légère barbe de trois jours, plutôt petit, et a vu d'œil, il semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle, et lui offrit un sourire gêné. Mathieu n'était pas très à l'aise avec les enfants.

« Antoine, ta sœur est réveillée. »

Antoine se tourna vers la demoiselle et lui sourit, content de la voir.

« Alors, bien dormit la marmotte ? »

Avec un petit rire timide, Madeleine hocha la tête et alla s'installer à table avec les garçons, sur une chaise que Mathieu lui avait désignée.

« Je te présente Mathieu, nous sommes chez lui. On restera ici tant que l'on ne sait pas quoi faire et où aller. » déclara Antoine en servant un bol de lait à la plus jeune.

« Ah, c'est lui le fameux Mathieu dont tu me parles tout le temps ? » pouffa la demoiselle.

Le concerné jeta un coup d'œil intéressé à la petite sœur de son amie, avant de lancer un regard charmeur à Antoine, tout en lui demandant :

« Ah bon ? C'est intéressant à savoir ! »

Les joues d'Antoine s'empourprèrent de honte, et il détourna la tête en bredouillant que ce que disait la jeune fille était faux. Mathieu lâcha un rire alors que Madeleine levait les yeux au ciel. Elle adorait mettre son frère dans des situations gênantes, ça l'amusait beaucoup, même si elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui était gênant dans ce qu'elle avait dit : c'était un simple constat, et le petit châtain devait certainement être très flatté de savoir ça. Bien qu'elle vienne seulement de faire sa connaissance, Mathieu lui semblait sympathique, et elle voyait bien qu'entre lui et son frère, il y avait une sorte d'alchimie.

C'est ainsi que Madeleine fit la connaissance de Mathieu, et que commença le séjour mouvementé d'Antoine et de sa sœur chez le petit châtain.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Le dernier cours de la journée venait de se terminer, et la vieille Walzy venait d'éteindre le vidéoprojecteur qui diffusait le diaporama qu'elle avait dû faire déjà plusieurs années auparavant pour les mêmes leçons qu'elle enseignait surement depuis des années. Ses cheveux gris et abîmés tombaient sur ses frêles épaules contrairement à d'habitude où ils étaient noués en chignon, ce qui, je devais l'admettre, lui allait plutôt bien.

Je ramassais mes affaires, tout comme Mathieu, et me dirigeait en dehors de l'amphithéâtre avec lui. Cela faisait deux jours que nous habitions, ma sœur et moi, chez mon ami. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait bien : nous cohabitions tous les trois dans une bonne entente, Mathieu avait donné un double des clés à Madeleine, et nous nous en partagions tous les deux une seule étant donné que nous rentrions ensemble.

En silence nous nous aventurâmes dehors pour emprunter de petites ruelles en direction de notre habitation. Enfin, de l'habitation de Mathieu. Lorsque l'on rentra, Madeleine était déjà rentrée depuis une demi-heure, et était en train de faire ses devoirs devant la télé.

Si J'avais été adulte, mature ou encore responsable je lui aurais dit qu'en regardant la télévision, elle ne pouvait pas réussir à faire convenablement ses devoirs, mais ça n'était pas le cas, alors je me suis abstenue.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Je jetais mon sac par terre, et m'affalais dans le canapé près de la petite sœur d'Antoine. Lors de ces derniers jours, nous avions pu elle et moi, faire plus ample connaissance, et nous nous entendions très bien. Elle était plutôt discrète et très drôle, et j'avais appris par Antoine qu'elle avait quelques problèmes avec des garçons de son école. Ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, je savais à quel point les gamins pouvaient être stupides par moment. Et pas seulement les enfants d'ailleurs…

La petite était en train de regarder Scooby-Doo. J'adorais ce dessin animé étant gamin, et toujours encore aujourd'hui. C'était, selon moi, quelque chose d'indémodable que l'on pouvait regarder, quel que soit notre âge. Je me souvenais encore des dimanches matins de mon enfance, où je regardais ce dessin animé devant un bol de céréale en compagnie de mon père. Autrefois, nous ne passions pas beaucoup de temps ensemble : il travaillait souvent, et ces matinées de week-end que nous passions ensemble étaient sacrées.

Je me détendais et me laissais totalement aller dans mon canapé moelleux, en soupirant d'aise. J'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Des devoirs ? Réviser pour mes partiels ? Peut-être bien, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, je pouvais bien me détendre un peu avant d'y réfléchir.

Sans me soucier de quoi que ce soit, et fatigué par ma journée de cours, je portais toute mon attention sur Scooby-Doo, me laissant submerger par les doux souvenirs que ce dessin-animé réveillait en moi.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Antoine s'installa avec Mathieu sur le canapé. Madeleine, assise à leurs pieds devant la table du salon, termina ses devoirs et rangea rapidement ses affaires dans sac à dos couleur vert pomme avant de s'assoir à son tour dans le sofa, près du petit châtain. Pendant plusieurs minutes, presque une heure, les trois protagonistes enchaînèrent les épisodes de Scooby-Doo.

Vers la fin du troisième épisode, Antoine se leva et s'étira avant de déclarer :

« J'vais prendre une douche ! »

Son ami et sa sœur ne répondirent pas, bien trop occupé à regarder la télévision, et peu intéressé par ce qu'il disait. Le grand chevelu se rendit à la salle de bain, les laissant tous les deux seuls. Un silence assez gênant s'installa entre eux : même s'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, ils ne se connaissaient malgré tout pas vraiment, et n'aimaient pas rester l'un près de l'autre sans Antoine.

Bientôt, ni Mathieu, ni Madeleine ne pensa à ce calme inconfortable, bien trop omnibulé par ce qui se déroulait sur la télé.

Soudain, Mathieu fut pris d'un violent mal de tête et se tordit de douleur en lâchant un râle. Il tomba du canapé, à genoux par terre, et se tenant fermement le crâne. Madeleine sursauta et se tourna vers lui, inquiète.

« Mathieu, ça va pas ? »

Le petit châtain ne répondit pas, et lâcha un cri de douleur. Cette fois-ci, il s'étala par terre de tout son long, en se tortillant sous la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Sa tête le brûlait, il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui frapper les tempes avec une batte de baseball, qu'on lui éclatait le crâne à coup de marteau. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était trop tard. Dans son for intérieur, au plus profond de sa tête et de son esprit, il luttait pour garder le contrôle de son corps. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour protéger ses invités de lui-même. Enfin, d'une partie de lui-même.

Timidement, Madeleine se rapprocha de lui, apeuré par ce qui était en train d'arriver à l'ami de son frère. Pudique, la jeune fille n'osa pas tout de suite toucher le jeune homme, mais en le voyant si mal, elle décida de poser une main sur son épaule.

A ses pieds, Mathieu semblait s'être calmé. Les yeux fermés, les traits du visage tendus et sa poitrine se soulevant frénétiquement au rythme de sa respiration erratique, il ne bougeait plus. Immobile sur le sol, chaque inspirations qu'il prenait étaient profondes, et semblaient avoir pour but de le détendre. Ses mains n'étaient plus accrochées à ses tempes, et ses bras reposaient, ballant, le long de son corps.

« Tu… Tu veux que j'appelle mon frère ? » demanda craintivement la petite.

Elle avait peur que de lui demander de lui répondre soit pour lui un trop gros effort. Surtout lorsqu'elle voyait l'état dans lequel il était. Le petit châtain était pâle, et des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes.

Madeleine s'apprêta à se relever pour aller chercher Antoine, lorsque Mathieu lui attrapa fermement le bras, en une poigne presque douloureuse. La demoiselle grimaça de douleur, et haussa un sourcil sous l'étonnement.

« Mathieu ? »

Les yeux du jeune adulte au teint cireux s'ouvrirent, laissant voir leurs iris bleus glacial. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et un sourire carnassier, semblable à un rictus, déforma ses lèvres blanches et desséchées. Enfin, il était libre. Il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps. Un rire rauque et gras sortit de sa bouche.

Il était là.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

Enfin bref, encore bonne chance pour ceux qui passent leur bac/brevet et à la semaine prochaine !

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	12. Chapter XII : Cohabitation avec un fou

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre douze de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le chapitre onze vous a plu :)_

Alors déjà désolé du retard, j'ai pas pu publier hier xD (Trop occupée)  
Qu'avez-vous pensé du dernier sketch du Curry Club ? Perso je l'ai beaucoup aimé, on retrouvait la marque de Mathieu et je crois que c'est mon préféré de la saison 1 :) J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils nous auront préparé à la rentrée !

Je crois que cette fois-ci c'est belle est bien la fin des examens, non ? J'espère que vous aurez bien travaillé, que vous aurez vos Bac/Brevet et que vous réussirez dans la vie *coeur sur vous*

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre douze :** _Cohabitation avec un psychopathe._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Tenant toujours fermement le poignet de Madeleine dans sa main, Mathieu se releva. Son visage était déformé par une grimace malsaine, un sourire cruel, et ses yeux semblaient jeter des éclairs. Il n'était plus lui-même, ça se voyait. Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille essaya de se défaire de son emprise. Elle déglutit en voyant que le petit châtain n'était visiblement pas de cet avis.

« Mathieu… lâche moi, s'il te plait.

\- Attention gamine, ne me confond pas avec l'autre tapette. »

Madeleine sursauta. Mathieu avait changé de voix : celle-ci qui d'habitude était si douce et clair, était désormais grave, rauque et éraillé. Et puis, pourquoi disait-il cela ? Ne pas le confondre avec qui ? Avec lui-même ? C'était insensé ! Mais la demoiselle n'était pas idiote, elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et son instinct de survie lui conseillait de s'éloigner du jeune homme au plus vite.

Elle essaya de repousser Mathieu de toutes ses forces, et se débattit contre son emprise, mais il semblait, en même temps que d'avoir changé de voix, pris du muscle : le jeune adulte était bien plus fort que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer en posant les yeux sur lui. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, et n'étant pas sur du fait que Mathieu ne soit pas en train de lui faire une blague, Madeleine n'osa pas crier de peur d'attirer des ennuis au petit châtain, ou de paraître ridicule.

Elle continua de se débattre, mais Mathieu, ou plutôt cette chose aux humeurs meurtrière qui semblait contrôler son corps, grogna et l'attira brusquement contre son torse.

« Doucement gamine, tu ferais mieux d'être sage. »

Sa voix était calme, il ne criait pas, mais le ton ferme qu'il avait employé ne laissait pas place au doute : il était très sérieux. Madeleine trembla de tous ses membres, et essaya en vain de s'extirper de ses bras, mais ceux-ci étaient fermement enroulés autours de sa taille. A l'entente de cette phrase, la demoiselle se débattit plus furieusement encore, mais la gifle qui s'écrase sur sa joue eu don de la calmer. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur, alors que Mathieu la poussa sur le canapé, avant de monter au-dessus d'elle, s'étalant de tout son long sur le corps de l'adolescente.

Avec tact, et comme s'il avait passé sa vie à faire ça, le jeune homme bloqua les bras de Madeleine au-dessus de sa tête à la seule aide de son bras gauche, et passa son bras droit son le t-shirt de la jeune fille pour caresser sa poitrine, en embrassant sauvagement son coup par la même occasion.

Il avait attendu cet instant si longtemps. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, d'être enfin libre et de pouvoir jouir des petits plaisirs de la vie, de goûter à ses dangers et à ses interdits. Sa tête lui tournait de bonheur lorsqu'il pensait à tous les crimes qu'il pouvait faire, à toutes les possibilités, à tous les choix. Mais il savait que cette liberté n'était qu'éphémère, que bientôt, Mathieu retrouverait le pouvoir de son corps. Les moments où il oubliait de prendre ses cachets étaient si rares ! Et il se trouvait que le jour où il oubliait de les prendre, une charmante créature se trouvait dans son appartement. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Les conséquences de ses actes lui importaient peu.

Les joues de Madeleine s'empourprent en sentant un renflement contre sa cuisse : c'était la première fois qu'elle sentait aussi fort le désir d'un homme pour elle. Mathieu était en train de prendre trop de liberté, contre son gré. Madeleine étouffa un sanglot, comme paralysé, n'osant ni bouger, ni parler. Lorsque le jeune adulte au-dessus d'elle commença à jouer avec l'un de ses seins, la jeune fille sembla revenir à la réalité et reprendre ses esprits : elle hurla.

« ANTOINE ! ANTOINE ! »

Sur elle, Mathieu se raidit et se redressa brusquement, visiblement furieux. Il encercla la gorge de la jeune fille de ses mains, le visage rouge de colère. Personne n'aurait pu croire que quelques minutes plus tôt, il semblait mourant tant il avait l'air mal.

Un bruit de verre qui se casse retentit, et le bruit de la douche cessa, alors que de l'agitation se fit entendre depuis la salle de bain. Plus d'une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Antoine en sortit, encore trempé, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, l'air inquiet. Il se rendit rapidement dans le salon, et chercha sa sœur du regard.

« Maddy, Mathieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il retrouva sa petite sœur sur le canapé, avec Mathieu au-dessus d'elle. Il eut bien faillit avoir le cœur brisé, s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avec horreur que le petit châtain était en train d'étrangler sa sœur. Les deux protagonistes ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait, ou à ce qu'il arrivait à Mathieu pour qu'il se comporte de la sorte, Antoine le saisit par le t-shirt pour l'éloigner de Madeleine, et le pousser violemment par terre.

« ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE ?! »

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Il avait fallu que je m'absente pendant quelques minutes seulement pour que les choses dérapent. Que s'était-il passé ? Que s'était-il passé dans la tête de Mathieu, lui en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle ? La vie me donnait encore une fois, après mon père, une autre raison pour n'avoir confiance en personne. J'avais laissé Mathieu et Madeleine seuls une fois, et il avait essayé de la tuer. Il semblait si gentil, si doux, ça me faisait mal de découvrir que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Je posais mon regard sur mon ami, ou ex-ami, qui toujours à terre, se redressa. Ses yeux d'habitude si chaleureux, étaient froids, glaciales, et sa mâchoire était contractée, comme s'il serrait les dents sous la colère. Je ne connaissais pas ce type, je ne savais qui il était, mais ça n'était pas Mathieu. Il avait quelque chose dans son attitude, dans sa façon d'être, qui était totalement incompatible avec ce qu'était Mathieu. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pourtant il fallait bien que j'accepte la réalité : c'était bien lui, devant moi.

« Ça, tu vas me le payer, gamin. » siffla Mathieu d'une voix rauque qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il sauta sur moi si vite que j'eus du mal à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mathieu était fort, très fort. Bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, et j'eus du mal à me défendre contre lui. Ses coups fusaient, d'une force et d'une rage incroyable qu'il semblait avoir du mal à contenir. Je me sentis vite en infériorité face à lui, et faisais mon possible pour lui rendre autant de coup qu'il m'en donnait.

Soudain, alors que nous continuions tous les deux à nous battre, le corps de Mathieu, auparavant dur et ferme dont tous les muscles étaient tendus, devint moue et décontracté. Il s'affaissa presque contre moi, et je le saisissais par l'épaule pour l'éloigner et le regarder. L'expression de son visage avait brusquement changé, il semblait perdu et à la fois serein. Son regard n'avait plus aucune forme d'agressivité, au contraire, ses yeux bleus gris étaient perdus dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les plante dans les miens.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, je ne le comprenais pas, mais j'étais tellement aux aguets que, par peur qu'il ne se remette à me frapper, je levais le poing dans le but de l'abattre sur lui. Aussitôt, Mathieu ouvrit de grand yeux, toujours avec cet air de personne étonnée, et s'exclama, d'une voix lente et haut perché, encore différente des autres qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'à là :

« Peace gros, la violence c'est mal ! »

Quoi ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça, alors que c'était lui qui avait porté le premier coup ? Et qu'il avait, en plus, tenté de tuer ma petite sœur ! Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Il était fou, totalement fou !

Je baissais le poing malgré tout, pour l'écouter, et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Peut-être avait-il un problème ? Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Si oui, pourquoi utiliser plusieurs voix pour s'adresser à moi, et plusieurs caractères différents ? J'étais perdu.

Toujours aussi mou, aussi calme, Mathieu ouvrit la bouche dans le but de parler, mais Madeleine arriva derrière nous et cassa un vase sur la tête de mon ami, qui perdit connaissance sous le choc. J'étais déçu, j'aurais voulu pouvoir discuter un peu avec Mathieu qui semblait s'être calmé, mais j'étais, d'un autre côté, soulagé : je commençais à faiblir, et s'il avait encore fallu que je me batte, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu tenir.

Je soufflais un bon coup, et repoussais le corps inerte du petit châtain loin de moi. Il roula sur le côté, et je me relevais avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma sœur.

« Ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne pleurait plus, et je voyais heureusement qu'elle avait eu plus de peur que de mal. J'étais soulagé, s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie.

Je reposais mon regard sur Mathieu. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et honnêtement, je ne voulais même plus chercher à comprendre. J'allais attendre son réveil, je lui demanderais des explications, et je partirais ensuite avec Madeleine.

Je portais Mathieu sur mes épaules comme un sac à patate, et allait l'installer sur son lit. Avec une ceinture, je lui attachais les mains au sommier du lit, simple précaution et mesure de sécurité. Je n'avais visiblement pas réussi à amocher son beau visage durant notre dispute. Il avait seulement un bleu au niveau de la paupière et de l'arcade sourcilière. Ainsi allongé dans son lit, il semblait dormir. Pourtant, son teint commençait doucement à perdre ses couleurs, et bien vite, il me fit penser à un malade en phase terminale. Je détournais le regard, me sentant trahi. Comment aurai-je pu deviner que mon ami était un dangereux psychopathe ?

Je soupirais et regardais mon reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire présente dans la chambre. Moi, ma lèvre était éclatée, mon nez pissait le sang, et j'avais un bleu au menton et à la joue. Evidemment, je n'avais pas encore osé regarder le reste de mon corps meurtri. En bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne m'avait pas loupé.

Je retournais au salon, où Madeleine m'attendais. Son sac était prêt, et debout près de la porte, elle demanda en me voyant :

« On y va ?

-Non, pas tout de suite. Je veux attendre qu'il se réveille, pour savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

Ma sœur fronça les sourcils et grommela, sans se plaindre à haute voix directement. Elle soupira et s'installa dans le canapé en croisant les bras. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je souhaitais rester ici alors qu'elle venait de se faire agresser par notre hôte. Je comprenais son ressentit, et je devais bien être la seule personne au monde à vouloir attendre le réveil d'une personne qui venait tout juste d'essayer de nous tuer. Peut-être que c'était moi, qui était en train de devenir fou, finalement.

« Où on va aller, après ? » demanda Madeleine.

Je savais qu'elle avait peur de la réponse. Moi aussi, j'en avais peur, peur parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse. Peur car je n'avais toujours pas prévenu la police ou l'assistance sociale en ce qui concernait mon père, peur car je n'avais pas assez de moyen pour nous payer un hôtel. Je ne répondis pas à Madeleine, et elle compris toute seule que je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle. J'avais l'impression de la laisser tomber, à ne pas être capable de la protéger ou de lui trouver un foyer décent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant, avec Mathieu ?

-Je ne sais pas… on regardait la télé, puis il a commencé à avoir mal à la tête, enfin je crois, il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il avait, mais il se tenait la tête et il avait l'air d'avoir très mal… quand il s'est calmé, il avait une autre voix, et c'est là qu'il a commencé à devenir bizarre… »

Ce que venait de me raconter Madeleine me rappela ce jour où, après m'être réfugié chez lui, Mathieu avait brusquement changé de voix après avoir été pris par un violent mal de tête. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'un évènement similaire se produisait…

Mon dieu Mathieu, mais que me caches-tu ?

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^ On approche doucement de la fin !

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

Enfin bref, encore bravo à ceux qui auront leurs diplômes, et ceux qui ne les auront pas, ne perdez pas espoir ! Bonne vacances à tous !

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	13. Chapter XIII : Un aveu difficile

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre treize de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le chapitre douze vous a plu :)_

Sinon, vos vacances se passent bien ? Moi niquel, je pars aujourd'hui même chez ma mami avec mon petit frère et mon petit cousin en Allemagne, à environ une heure de Cologne ^^ La ville où elle habite est super jolie, j'y reste pendant deux semaines :)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre treize :** _Un aveu difficile._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Il faisait noire, totalement noir. Normal, j'avais les yeux fermés et étais encore à moitié endormi. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller et ouvrir les yeux, je me sentais nauséeux, avais la bouche pâteuse et une affreuse migraine. Je n'étais pas malade, enfin si, c'était certainement ma schizophrénie qui me jouait encore des tours. J'étais si bien dans mon lit, tellement tranquille. Mais je devais prendre mes cachets avant que je ne fasse une autre crise. Je ne pouvais plus me rendormir maintenant, je devais ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière m'aveugla, et me réveilla totalement. Je reprenais le contrôle de mes membres, étrangement endoloris sans que je n'en sache les raisons. J'essayais de me redresser sur mes bras, mais remarquais avec horreur que j'étais attaché au sommier du lit. Dans l'incompréhension et la panique la plus totale, je secouais mes bras.

« Hein ?! »

Je regardais autour de moi. Les volets étaient ouverts et la pièce baignait dans le soleil. Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était, mais je supposais qu'il devait être dix heures du matin. Ma tête me faisait douloureusement souffrir, et je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de la veille : pourquoi étais-je attaché ? Quel jour étions-nous ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et où était Antoine ?

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillé. »

Je tournais la tête vers la porte de ma chambre qui venait tout juste de s'ouvrir. Antoine était là, face à moi, le visage boursoufflé par ce que j'identifiais comme étant des coups d'une violence inouïe.

« Antoine ? Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne t'en souviens plus. »

Je plongeais mon regard plein d'incompréhension dans le sien. Il semblait en colère, et avais l'air de m'en vouloir. Il m'approcha sans craintes : en même temps, dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je n'aurais pas pu lui faire grand-chose. Il s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit, tout en gardant une certaine distance, ce qui me vexa. Que voulait-il dire pas là ? Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais au maximum pour réussir à reconstituer les souvenirs de la veille. Rien ne me revint, à part une horrible douleur au crâne. J'essayais de prendre ma tête entre mes mains, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée étant donné que j'étais attaché, et gémissais de douleur.

Voilà ce qui avait dû se passer ! Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mes agissement d'hier, et un mal de crâne affreux. De plus, Antoine me faisait des reproches sans que je n'en sache la raison : j'avais certainement fait une crise de schizophrénie. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Je craignais, en regardant la tête d'Antoine, que ce ne soit ma plus sombre personnalité qui ait prit le contrôle de mon corps : le Patron. Si tel était le cas, que penserait-il de moi, à présent ? Que lui avais-je fait ? Serait-il prêt à me pardonner ? Accepterait-il seulement mes explications ? J'en doutais.

« Tu as encore mal à la tête ? » demanda-t-il.

Avec une grimace de douleur, j'hochais la tête. Je ne savais pas s'il s'inquiétait réellement pour moi, ou si sa question décelait un tout autre objectif que de prendre de mes nouvelles. Ma migraine se fit bien plus forte, je fermais les yeux et me tordais de douleur sur le lit en me recroquevillant.

« …M-mes pilules ! » dis-je difficilement entre mes dents.

Etant donné que je fermais les yeux, je ne pus pas voir la tête d'Antoine, mais je pus deviner à sa voix tremblante qu'il essayait de masquer sa panique.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Quelles pilules ?!

-S-salle… de bain ! …T-trois pilules ! »

Je l'entendis se lever précipitamment et fouiller dans les étagères depuis la salle de bain. Il revint au bout d'un peu plus de cinq minutes, alors que je me tordais de douleur. Je ne faisais même plus attention à sa présence, et faisait de mon mieux pour calmer cette crise et garder le contrôle de mon corps. Je sentis quelqu'un grimper sur le lit, et s'installer à califourchon sur mon bassin pour m'empêcher de bouger, certainement Antoine si j'en croyais le poids de l'individu en question. Il m'ouvrit la bouche, et me mit de force trois cachets en bouche que je fus obligé d'avaler.

Je me calmais peu à peu, et gardais les yeux fermés, reprenant mes forces et respirant difficilement. Mes maux de tête disparurent peu à peu, et je me détendis totalement en m'étalant de tous mon long sur le matelas.

« Traitement contre la schizophrénie. »

Je soufflais bruyamment et ouvrais les yeux. Toujours assis sur mon bassin, Antoine lisait à voix haute l'inscription sur le flacon qu'il tenait dans sa main. Sa voix se fit de plus en plus basse alors qu'il continuait à lire le texte de la notice d'utilisation de mes médicaments. Sans un mot, il se décala et descendit de mon bassin pour s'assoir à mes côtés.

Un silence lourd et significatif s'installa entre nous, alors que je fixais le plafond. Je savais qu'Antoine était en train d'encaisser ce qu'il venait de lire. Croyait-il les dires du flacon ? Peut-être était-il capable de penser que je sois assez fou pour avoir monté un plan foireux pour qu'il s'apitoie sur mon sort.

« T'es… t'es vraiment schizo ? » questionna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Oui. »

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure.

J'avais honte, tellement honte de moi et de ma maladie. Je me détestais, et je savais maintenant qu'Antoine allait fuir. Il allait fuir car j'étais fou, et que je devais le terroriser. J'aurais tellement voulu être normal…

« Et donc hier… c'était pas toi ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

-Bah t'as essayé de te faire ma sœur, et ensuite on s'est battu… c'était bizarre, t'avais changé de voix, je ne te reconnaissais plus…

-Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai oublié de prendre mes pilules. »

J'étais sincère. Antoine et sa sœur étaient venus se réfugier chez moi pour se protéger, et je me transformais en un monstre pire que leur père. J'étais un monstre. Ma gorge se noua, et immobile sur le lit, je tentais d'empêcher mes larmes de couler. J'avais trahi Antoine, trahi mon seul ami, la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à mes yeux.

Antoine avait remarqué que je pleurais, et je sentais sa gêne. J'avais honte de me laisser aller ainsi devant lui, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour tenter de garder le peu de dignité qui me restait. Le grand chevelu poussa un petit soupir.

« Excuse-moi, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu étais juste un gros con… je ne pensais pas que… que tu étais malade. »

Sa réaction était normale : comment pouvait-on deviner une telle chose ? Si on se mettait à soupçonner tous les agresseurs du monde d'être schizo, on en aurait pas fini. Je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde, et étais d'ailleurs très étonné du fait qu'il me présente ses excuses.

« Tu en as beaucoup des… des personnalités ?

-Trois. » dis-je en reniflant discrètement et en essuyant mes larmes.

Je tournais la tête vers mon ami. Il ne semblait pas dégouté le moins du monde, ni même effrayé, simplement curieux. Il me regardait comme si j'étais une bête de foire, mais je préférais que ce soit ainsi. Peut-être qu'en me trouvant exceptionnel, bizarre ou quoi que ce soit, il voudrait rester près de moi. Je ne voulais pas me sentir seul à nouveau, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne.

« Et… comment tu fais pour les reconnaître ? Je les ai toutes vues ?

-Elles ont chacune une… une voix et un comportement différent. Il y a Patron, c'est le plus dangereux et celui que je déteste le plus. Je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi. »

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Je grimaçais. Oui, je comprenais ce que voulait dire Mathieu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Les souvenirs de la veille tournaient encore dans ma tête comme un disque rayé, et je frissonnais d'effroi en me rappelant du comportement étrange, et du visage tordu par la haine de Mathieu. Enfin, du Patron.

« Ensuite, il y a Hippie. C'est celui qui se manifeste le moins souvent, en tout cas quand j'oublie de prendre mes pilules. Il est totalement inoffensif, enfin je crois… Je ne pense pas que tu l'aies déjà vu. »

Je fronçais les sourcils en me remémorant l'instant où, après que l'on se soit battu, Mathieu avait brusquement changé de comportement alors que son corps était devenu totalement mou, et qu'il s'était exclamé que la guerre était une mauvaise chose. Je m'exclamais :

« Si, si ! Je crois l'avoir vu, hier !

-Ah… Et la troisième, c'est Geek, un vrai gamin, je le trouve insupportable. Quand on a failli s'embrasser, c'est lui qui a pris le contrôle.

-On a jamais failli s'embrasser, arrête de dire de la merde. » grognais-je, alors que mes joues s'empourprent.

Taquin, Mathieu ricana.

« Ouai, si tu le dis. »

Ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour plaisanter, mais Mathieu n'en avait visiblement pas conscience. J'étais trop chamboulé, énervé ou encore perdu pour rire au fait que Mathieu pensait que l'on allait réellement s'embrasser. Il se faisait de faux espoirs, s'il croyait réellement ce qu'il disait.

« C'est toi qui leur a donné ces noms ?

-Non, c'est elles.

-Et… Depuis combien de temps t'es schizo ?

-Depuis la mort de mes parents. »

Evidemment, la vie de Mathieu ressemblait à un mauvais film ou feuilleton : ses parents mouraient, et il tombait dans une affreuse maladie, incapable de s'en sortir seul, et sans qu'il ne le veuille il se retrouvait à faire du mal aux seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

Je soupirais. Tous ces aveux d'un coup, c'était totalement dingue. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser, je voulais croire Mathieu car je tenais énormément à lui, et ce que je venais de lire sur le flacon de médicaments ne faisait que confirmer ses dires, mais d'un autre côté, je me demandais s'il était possible que mon ami ait inventé et monté ça de toute pièce dans le simple but de se faire pardonner… Oui, cette idée était dingue, mais je ne savais plus quoi penser.

« Vraiment Antoine, je suis désolé. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes, je te promets que je ferais attention à bien prendre mes pilules. Après si tu veux partir, je comprendrais, surtout vis-à-vis de ta sœur. »

Mathieu avait les yeux humides, et je voyais son désespoir. Il détourna le regard, voulant certainement caché sa honte et sa tristesse. Ce n'était pas sa faute, s'il était comme ça, il était malade, pas fou. Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Personne n'était là pour lui, personne ne voulait le soutenir, il était seul. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait, je connaissais cette sensation de solitude et d'abandon, même si elle devait être bien plus réelle pour lui que pour moi.

Je lui en voulais de nous avoir hébergés chez lui, en sachant qu'il était malade et potentiellement dangereux, et je lui en voulais et étais un peu vexé vis-à-vis du fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu m'en parler.

Mais même en sachant tout ça, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser. S'il n'avait pas été malade et qu'il m'avait agressé moi et ma sœur, en toute connaissance de cause, je serais parti, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mathieu avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il n'y était pour rien. Je devais rester près de lui et l'aider. Peut-être que j'étais fou, que je courais à ma perte, mais je savais que si c'était le cas, je n'aurais aucun regret.

Mathieu, par son sourire provocateur et charmeur, sa simple présence ou encore son attitude désinvolte, m'attirait et m'intriguais plus qu'autre chose. Il était différent des autres personnes que je connaissais, et sans que je n'en sache les raisons, je souhaitais qu'il soit heureux.

« Je vais rester. »

Mathieu tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, l'étonnement se lisait sur son visage au teint encore étrangement pâle, et ses beaux yeux bleus étaient rempli d'incompréhension. Il ressemblait à un petit chaton fragile, et je mourrais d'envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux en bataille, aussi gras et transpirant qu'ils pouvaient l'être en cet instant, alors qu'il semblait se remettre doucement de sa dernière crise.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« Madeleine ne peut pas rester, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais c'est trop dangereux pour elle et je ne veux pas que ce qu'il s'est passé hier se reproduise. Je verrais pour la mettre dans une famille d'accueil ou je ne sais pas quoi, évidemment il faudra que je porte plainte contre mon père, mais ce n'est pas important et-

-Tu veux vraiment rester ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, et je veux encore moins qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute… » me coupa Mathieu.

Il était gêné de l'attention que je lui portais, ce qui me fit doucement sourire. Son regard apeuré balaya la pièce pendant un petit moment, comme s'il pensait pouvoir trouver la réponse à toutes ses questions dans l'un de ses recoins.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je serais là pour te rappeler de prendre tes pilules.

-…Oui, mais-

-Tais-toi Mathieu, et arrête de te compliquer la vie avec toutes ses questions. »

Mathieu était du genre à agir sans réfléchir, à prendre la vie du bon côté sans se soucier de l'avenir. Il vivait l'instant présent, et c'était une des raisons qui faisaient que je l'admirais, car j'étais moi-même incapable d'agir de telle sorte. Pourtant en cet instant, nos rôle semblaient s'être inversés, et j'étais étonné de nos comportement respectif : jamais je n'avais vu le petit châtain se soucier autant d'une chose, et jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir m'en soucier aussi peu.

« Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. » murmurais-je.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^ On approche de la fin, il reste deux chapitres ! Je vous parlerez de mes futurs projets dans le prochain chapitre.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

Bonne vacances à vous, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ^^

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	14. Chapter XIV : Deux amoureux transis

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que le chapitre treize vous a plu :)_

J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, moi super, les vacances chez ma grand-mère se déroulent sans aucun problème, je suis comme un coq en pâte :3

.

 ** _RAPIDE ANNONCE_** : Comme cette fiction touche à sa fin, je vous donnerais des infos sur mes futurs projets à la fin de ce chapitre ! _(_ _Je vous donnerais les résumés des futurs projets dans le dernier chapitre !_ _)_

.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre quatorze :** _Deux amoureux transis._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Antoine resta près de Mathieu, assis sur le bord de son lit jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne s'endorme. Les paupières fermées, tremblantes par moment, il semblait dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Il était encore un peu fiévreux, et ses cheveux châtains en bataille, légèrement transpirant, collaient à son front alors que son teint pâle et cireux reprenait doucement ses couleurs. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration, et son visage n'affichait aucune expression. La housse de couette rouge vive créait un contraste intéressant avec son t-shirt gris et son vieux jeans bleu délavé, alors que le schizophrène était affalé de tout son long sur le lit. Le grand brun laissa son regard balayer la pièce. Il aimait l'ambiance qui y régnait, les murs blancs, la décoration simple et à la fois originale que son ami avait su mettre en place.

Antoine tourna ses yeux vers la porte, avec un soupir triste. Il avait promis à Mathieu qu'il resterait avec lui, et il s'était promis à lui-même qu'il prendrait soin de ce dernier. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de lui, mais il fallait à présent qu'il se charge de sa sœur. Comment expliquer à Madeleine qu'entre elle et Mathieu, c'était le petit châtain qu'il avait choisi ? Comment lui dire, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il allait la quitter, ne plus s'occuper d'elle sans pour autant l'abandonner ?

En silence, le grand chevelu se leva et sortit hors de la chambre, avant de refermer doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans. Assise dans le canapé du salon se trouvait Madeleine, bras croisés. Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de son frère, elle tourna la tête vers lui, avec un regard sévère.

« C'est bon, on y va ? »

Antoine se força à lui sourire et hocha la tête. Il prit la valise de sa petite sœur, mais ne toucha pas à la sienne, ce qui n'échappa pas à la demoiselle.

« Antoine, tu oublies tes affaires… »

Le grand brun lui tourna le dos en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard plein d'incompréhension de sa petite sœur, il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'affronter. Il se contenta de pousser un petit soupir, et déclara d'un ton sec :

« C'est pas important, laisse tomber. »

Devant le ton autoritaire que venait d'employer son frère, la jeune fille aux cheveux noir ne préféra pas poser de question et baissa la tête, même si elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Au fond d'elle, elle savait déjà ce qui était en train de se passer, mais n'osa pas s'attarder dessus. Elle repoussa cette intuition au plus profond de son esprit, ne préférant pas y croire, et suivit son frère hors de l'appartement, puis de l'immeuble.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, après avoir marché un peu et pris le tram, le frère et la sœur arrivèrent dans la rue d'Allonville. C'était une rue peu empruntée par les voitures, à tel point que l'on aurait pu penser qu'elle fut piétonne, mais il n'en était rien. La route était pavée de pierre en grès rouges, presque violacées, avec de part et d'autre un trottoir en granit gris et argenté. Les maisons qui s'y trouvaient portaient toutes des couleurs vives et joyeuses, ce qui donnait à cette rue un aspect très jovial.

Ni Antoine, ni Madeleine n'avaient parlé depuis qu'ils étaient partis de l'appartement du petit châtain. Le silence était lourd et oppressant. Il dérangeait énormément Madeleine, mais cette dernière n'osait pas parler, de peur de déranger son frère qui semblait tendu, et en proie à un terrible dilemme. Antoine, perdu dans ses pensées, marchait en avant. A deux mètres derrière lui, il pouvait sentir sa sœur gênée et stressée, certainement par son comportement mystérieux. Le grand chevelu baissa la tête et continua d'avancer à grande enjambé, sans se soucier du fait que sa sœur ait du mal à le suivre. Il aimait le silence qui régnait entre eux, mélangé à la quiétude et au calme de cette petite rue. Ça lui permettait de réfléchir au futur, à ce qu'il dirait à Madeleine, tout en étant conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser l'instant des aveux éternellement.

Antoine s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment blanc aux nombreuses fenêtres, qui parmi cette rue colorée ne semblait pas avoir sa place. Le grand brun fronça les sourcils en l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures, avant de monter les escaliers d'un pas ferme et décidé pour y entrer. Madeleine, interdite, sans oser bouger, secoua la tête au bout de plusieurs secondes, reprenant ses esprits, et se dépêcha de rattraper son frère aîné.

« Antoine ? Pourquoi tu vas à la gendarmerie ? »

Le grand chevelu ne répondit pas, et une fois dans la grande bâtisse, se rendit à l'accueil, Madeleine le suivant de près. Un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année avec une grosse moustache brune se tenait devant le comptoir, un journal à la main. Il releva la tête en voyant les deux adolescents s'arrêter face à lui.

« Bonjour, je voudrais porter plainte.

-Contre qui ?

-Mon père. »

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Je fus reçu par le commissaire, un grand bonhomme maigre et rachitique aux traits tirés et tendus par la fatigue, ayant probablement la cinquantaine. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel, et était totalement imberbe avec un teint café au lait très appétissant. Ses yeux gris et clairs semblaient égarés et perdus, il regardait sans cesse dans le vide et semblait plutôt mou : que ce soit dans ses mouvements ou sa parole, il était très lent.

Ma déposition dura un certain temps, presque une heure je crois. Le commissaire qui m'avait pris en charge fut très compréhensif, et fit bien attention à la manière dont il tournait ses questions. Il prit au sérieux tout ce que je lui disais, et à la fin de notre entretient, il me dit qu'il allait faire le nécessaire et qu'il convoquerait mon père. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir un jour porter plainte contre lui, d'ailleurs au début je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le faire, mais tout était différent à présent : je ne pouvais plus prendre soin moi-même de Madeleine, je devais donc prendre des précautions et employer les grands moyens.

J'avais parlé de notre situation familiale et financière à cet agent de police, en lui expliquant que je n'avais ni le temps ni les moyens de prendre en charge ma sœur de treize ans, ce à quoi il m'avait répondu qu'il en parlerait à un conseil de défense pour mineur afin de placer Madeleine dans une famille d'accueil, si possible à Nantes ou ses environs.

Je sortais de la salle ou le gendarme m'avait emmené pour ma déposition, en soupirant. J'espérais que mon père me pardonnerait, je ne voulais pas être en mauvaise entente avec lui, même si pour le coup, c'était raté. Il m'avait élevé et nourrit, fait plein de sacrifices pour nous, mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir ce qu'il était devenu. Peut-être qu'il se ferait aider avec un suivi psychologique gratuit, maintenant que la police était au courant de ses agissement ? Ma vision des choses était surement utopique, et je devais être bien naïf pour penser ça, mais l'espoir était tout ce qu'il me restait.

Madeleine m'attendait dans les couloirs de la gendarmerie, assise dans un fauteuil, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés sur ses épaules, cela devait faire un ou deux jours qu'elle ne les avait pas coiffés, et elle était plus pâle que d'habitude, surement à cause du stress. Elle avait pleuré, je le voyais à ses yeux rouges et aux sillons humides qui ornaient ses joues. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser ainsi dans l'ignorance, à s'imaginer des choses. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?!

-Ça ne te regardait pas.

-Si, si ! Ça me regardait autant que toi ! C'est mon père, il m'a aussi battu, et je me retrouve aussi à la rue ! On est deux, dans cette histoire ! »

Toutes les personnes présentent dans le commissariat se tournèrent vers nous pour nous regarder. Madeleine avait haussé le ton, et je me sentis vite gêné en me sentant observé de tous les côtés. Je poussais un petit soupir et baissais la tête. La colère et l'indignement de ma sœur étaient compréhensible.

« Maddy, calme-toi.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme ?! »

Sa voix était remplie de rage, et brisée par la tristesse. Elle me faisait mal au cœur, je souffrais de la voir comme ça, mais je savais que ça n'était pas fini. J'allais devoir la détruire. Le plus dur restait à venir. Je poussais un petit soupir et m'asseyais près d'elle, en posant une main sur son genou.

« Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler, c'est débile de ma part d'avoir voulu te le cacher… je crois que je voulais juste te protéger. Mais tu comprends, je ne peux plus rien pour t'aider maintenant, je suis majeur, sans emploi et sans appartement. Et tu comprends, Mathieu est mon ami, et-

-Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire ? Et qu'est-ce que Mathieu a à voir là-dedans ?! » me coupa-t-elle, en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je pouvais y lire tout ce qu'elle ressentait : l'incompréhension, la peur, la colère, et surtout la tristesse. Je soufflais, et passais mes mains sur mon visage. Après avoir trahi mon père, je devais briser le cœur de ma petite sœur. Notre vie avait pris un tournant dramatique ces derniers temps, je ne savais pas si on arriverait à s'en sortir et si nos liens fraternels pouvaient y résister, mais une chose était sur : elle ne pouvait pas rester avec moi.

« Tu vas aller en famille d'accueil, et moi je vais vivre chez Mathieu. »

Je vis le visage de Madeleine devenir vermillon, et ses beaux yeux bruns se remplirent de larmes. Je soufflais et baissais la tête. Je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction, c'était trop dur. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre, d'être cruel avec elle, mais je ne le faisais pas exprès. Des sanglots étouffés parvinrent à mes oreilles, et je resserrais ma prise sur son genou. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je relevais mon visage et plantais mon regard sur elle. Madeleine avait pris son visage entre ses mains, et pleurais à chaude larmes.

Maman nous avait abandonné, papa était devenu violent et ne s'occupait plus de nous, ma sœur était seule au monde et délaissée. Ça n'était pas une vie pour une gamine, ce n'était même pas une vie pour un chien. A présent, c'était à mon tour de l'abandonner et de la laisser seule face au reste du monde, seule avec elle-même.

« C-comment tu peux me faire ça ?! Je p-pensais qu-qu'on resterait t-toujours ensemble !

-Ce n'est pas possible Maddy, c'est mieux pour nous deux. »

J'en étais intimement convaincu, mais la voir pleurer ébranlait mes convictions. Peut-être que j'étais égoïste ? Je souhaitais me débarrasser d'elle pour prendre soin de Mathieu, ne pas être emprisonné avec elle pour pouvoir vivre pleinement la fin de mon adolescence, et le début de ma vie d'adulte. Je voulais passer du temps avec mes amis, sortir le soir, ne pas être obligé de m'occuper d'une gamine. Pouvait-on me le reprocher ?  
Peut-être que c'était elle, qui était en réalité égoïste ? Je voulais nous offrir un avenir, me trouver un travail, réussir mes études et me trouver mon propre appartement, ce qui n'était pas possible si je décidais de m'occuper d'elle et de subvenir à ses besoins. Je n'arriverais pas, du haut de mes dix-huit ans, à m'occuper d'une gamine, et en l'envoyant en famille d'accueil, je la plaçais dans un foyer sûr avec des adultes pour prendre soin d'elle. De plus, ça me permettrait ainsi de prendre soin de Mathieu tout en la protégeant.

Néanmoins, je n'avais ni le courage, ni la force de lui expliquer ma façon de penser. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras, et caressais son dos. Elle passa ses bras autours de mon torse et pleura contre mon épaule, resserrant notre étreinte.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais ce que je fais, c'est mieux pour nous deux.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que papa et maman. »

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Cela faisait désormais deux semaines qu'Antoine avait porté plainte contre son père, afin de rester à mes côtés. Sa sœur avait été placée en famille d'accueil depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, ce qui m'attristait énormément. Je savais que c'était pour son bien qu'Antoine n'avait pas voulu qu'elle reste avec nous, et j'en étais désolé. Je culpabilisais beaucoup à ce sujet, je m'en voulais d'être un danger pour les personnes que j'aimais et leur entourage, d'autant plus que Madeleine ne m'avait pas pardonné, et refusait de venir chez moi le week-end, même pour voir son frère. Elle refusait de voir Antoine, ce qui était bien pire : elle lui en voulait de m'avoir choisi moi et pas elle, elle lui reprochait de l'avoir abandonnée et je savais qu'Antoine vivait très mal la situation. Il essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne pouvait rien me cacher. Je savais que j'avais séparé ce frère et cette sœur, que leur éloignement était de ma faute. Antoine m'avait assuré que non, qu'il aurait installé sa sœur en maison d'accueil quoi qu'il advienne, mais je ne le croyais pas. Je n'osais pas lui demander s'il m'en voulait…

Pauvre Madeleine, si elle était comme moi, elle risquait de très mal vivre cette période, et de se sentir très mal à l'aise, dans sa famille d'accueil. Durant mon adolescence, je ne m'étais senti à ma place dans aucune des familles qui m'avaient accueilli : de toute manière, ces dernières me craignaient et avaient peur de moi. Au début, ils acceptaient ma présence malgré ma maladie, en disant que ça leur importait peu et qu'ils souhaitaient seulement m'aider, mais bien vite lorsque je faisais une crise, ils changeaient d'avis et j'étais forcé encore une fois de changer de foyer. Je ne leur en voulais pas, s'occuper d'un enfant schizophrène est une tâche très lourde qui demande du temps et de la patience.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne connaissais pas l'état d'esprit de Madeleine face à sa famille d'accueil, je ne me mêlais pas des affaires de famille d'Antoine hormis ce qu'il souhaitait me dire, par respect. Ainsi, lui non plus ne se mêlait pas des miennes, et nous vivions dans une parfaite harmonie, même si j'étais encore troublé du fait que mon ami ait accepté de rester à mes côtés après ce que je lui avais fait. Il devait certainement être tombé sous mon charme, et j'avais l'impression de l'avoir indirectement obligé à s'occuper de moi, ce qui me faisait sentir encore plus mal. J'étais un boulet pour lui, une bête de foire dont il devait prendre soin.

Malgré ça, j'étais plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été. Ou du moins pas depuis la mort de mes parents. J'avais repoussé ma culpabilité au plus profond de mon esprit, et mettais tout en œuvre pour ne pas y penser afin de jouir pleinement de la vie aux côtés d'Antoine. Une routine très agréable s'était installée entre nous, faire la cuisine, les courses, le ménage, aller en cours et passer mes partiels me semblaient beaucoup plus attrayant, maintenant que je n'étais plus seul. Mon ami chevelu et son beau sourire éclairaient mes journées, si bien que, cédant à des envies parfaitement égoïstes d'amoureux transit, j'en arrivais à me réjouir du fait que Madeleine soit loin de lui.

Je prenais mes pilules tous les soirs depuis l'incident, et le grand brun y veillait. Cela faisait depuis la mort de mes parents, que personne ne s'était occupé de moi ainsi, et c'était un sentiment très plaisant. La perte de ma mère et de mon père à mes quatorze ans avait été un tel choc, que ma santé s'était très vite dégradé. J'avais dû rester à l'hôpital pendant deux mois, les médecins ne savaient pas ce que j'avais et avaient décrété que mes maux de tête incessant étaient seulement dû à la fatigue et à ma santé fragile. Lorsque l'on m'avait finalement envoyé en famille d'accueil, mon état s'était amélioré, mais j'avais brusquement rechuté trois jours plus tard lors d'une crise qui serait la première de toute une série. Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, on m'avait diagnostiqué schizophrène, et j'avais dû commencer à prendre des pilules au détriment d'entendre des voix dans ma tête, ou de faire d'autre crise. Les médecins avaient supposé que cette maladie était une réaction de mon esprit pour surmonter la mort de mes parents. Jamais je n'avais su si c'était vrai ou non, après tout, peut-être étais-je malade depuis bien plus longtemps, mais que personne ne le savait encore ? Je n'arrivais même plus à me souvenir de l'époque où je n'étais pas malade, de comment je me comportais et quelles étaient mes relations sociales.

Il était environ minuit, et je venais de rentrer de mon taff alimentaire pourrit : j'avais du exceptionnellement remplacer un de mes collègue au Mc do, habituellement je ne travaillais pas le vendredi soir. Antoine quant à lui, s'était trouvé un job chez carrefour pour le week-end. Maintenant que nous étions en collocation, mon ami payait aussi sa part du loyer et avait abandonné l'idée de se trouver son propre logis.

Je fermais la porte d'entrée et me dirigeais au salon, en m'étirant et en répandant autour de moi une horrible odeur de friture. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, tous les volets et les rideaux étaient fermés, et seule la télévision encore allumée éclairait la salle.

« T'es rentré ? »

Antoine, affalé dans le canapé, tourna la tête vers moi sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Je souriais avec amusement, face à son accoutrement : il avait un boxer rose pâle avec Un t-shirt gris clair à l'effigie de Game of Thrones.

« Jolie pyjama.

-Merci, je sais que j'ai la classe. »

Avec un soupir fatigué, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé près de lui, et posais mon regard sur la télé, voyant les images qui y défilaient, mais ne les analysant pas pour autant. Je fronçais les sourcils et fermais les yeux en me massant les tempes. La forte luminosité de la télévision m'éblouissait me donnant mal à la tête, ce qui ne semblait pourtant pas déranger Antoine. Je demandais :

« Tu regardes quoi ?

-Doctor Who. »

Je n'avais encore jamais regardé cette série, même si j'en avais beaucoup entendu parler. Il me fallait beaucoup de temps pour me mettre à en regarder une, et même si une fois que je m'y mettais je me laissais vite entraîner par l'histoire, j'avais souvent la flemme d'en commencer une de peur qu'elle ne me plaise pas et que ce soit une perte de temps.

Le silence retomba entre nous, brisé par le dialogue des personnages passant à la télé. J'essayais de me focaliser sur la série et de me concentrer sur l'histoire, en vain. Dès que je faisais cet effort, la présence d'Antoine à mes côtés venait me déstabiliser, et toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui et aux sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour moi. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observais distraitement. Omnibulé par la télévision, ses yeux bruns bougeaient au rythme des images, alors qu'il jouait avec ses doigts.

Je poussais un petit soupir et passais mes mains sur mon visage, alors que le grand brun se tourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil. Je baissais la tête et me grattais nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Je voulais entamer une discussion, mais par quoi commencer ? Il avait tellement fait pour moi, et je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour les remerciements.

« Tu sais Antoine, ce que t'as fait pour moi, bah… c'est vraiment cool, et-

\- La ferme Mathieu, je te l'ai déjà dit, on n'a pas besoin d'en parler. » me coupa-t-il, avec un sourire amical.

Le grand brun savait que cette conversation me mettait mal à l'aise, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il souhaitait me l'épargner : j'avais déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises de le remercier, mais à chaque fois, il me disait que ce n'était pas la peine, ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer, m'irritait plus que ça ne me soulageait.

« Non, toi ferme là. Je ne veux pas passer à côté de cette conversation à chaque fois et je veux qu'on en finisse vite. »

Je tournais la tête vers Antoine, déjà en train de me reg arder. Il m'offrit un petit sourire intéressé et croisa les bras, m'écoutant attentivement. Il aimait beaucoup la gêne que j'éprouvais en cet instant et s'en délectait, je le voyais. Je lui offris un sourire amusé malgré tout, essayant de rester décontracté, détestant cette situation et cette impression de soumission dans laquelle je me trouvais.

« C'est super sympa que tu aies accepté de rester vivre avec moi-même si… même à cause de ma schizophrénie, de l'incident, tout ça tout ça… Enfin voilà, c'est vraiment gentil et je m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis super longtemps, je te suis reconnaissant de ce que tu fais pour moi et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit e-

-Mathieu, t'es mon meilleur pote, tu m'as défendu contre des cons et t'as même accepté de m'héberger avec ma sœur. Ça faisait super longtemps que personne m'avait écouté comme toi tu l'as fait, c'est bien suffisant, tu ne me dois rien. Et puis, j'avais envie de t'aider et de rester avec toi. »

Un silence bien plus que gênant s'installa entre nous. J'offris un sourire nerveux à Antoine, qui me le rendit. On ne cessait de se regarder, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ce que nous venions de dire n'était pas honteux, mais tellement niais ! Je détestais tout ce qui était cul-cul la praline, et en cet instant j'avais l'impression d'être une étudiante dans un de ces mangas pour adolescente. Pourtant ce qu'Antoine avait dit m'avait beaucoup touché, et j'espérais que mes aveux lui avaient provoqué la même boule de chaleur réconfortante que je sentais au fond de mon estomac.

Toujours enfouis dans ce calme embrassant, je bougeais sur le canapé afin de trouver une position plus confortable, pour trouver un bon maintient, je posais ma main sur le dossier du canapé, là où se trouvait la télécommande, et appuyais dessus par mégarde. Un grand gémissement rempli de luxure se fit entendre, nous faisant sursauter moi et mon ami. Je tournais brusquement la tête, et mes joues s'empourprèrent. En appuyant sur la télécommande, j'avais malencontreusement changé de chaîne et étais tombé sur une chaîne à contenu pornographique, montrant une femme à la plastique impeccable et un homme aux abdominaux d'acier, en plein coïte. Aussitôt, je me saisissais de la télécommande et éteignit la télé, encore chamboulé par les images que j'avais vu en compagnie de mon ami.

D'un même mouvement, on se tourna l'un vers l'autre, Antoine et moi. Ses beaux yeux bruns étaient fixés dans les miens, et j'essayais d'y déceler ce qu'il ressentait, quelles étaient ses impressions suite à ce moment gênant que nous venions de vivre. Moi, j'étais bien plus amusé que gêné par la situation, et je pus lire dans son regard que c'était aussi le cas pour lui. Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun bruit ne vint troubler le calme avant que nous ne commencions doucement à rire, avant de partir dans un énorme fou rire. Je me tenais les côtes et avais mal au ventre tellement je riais. Antoine s'appuya sur moi, riant bruyamment. J'aimais beaucoup son rire, et l'entendre ne faisait que renforcer mon hilarité.

On tomba tous les deux à terre en manquant de se cogner contre la table basse, et l'on ne réussit à se calmer que quelques minutes après avoir heurtés le carrelage blanc et glacé de mon salon. Je reprenais ma respiration, avec encore un sourire béat aux lèvres alors qu'Antoine soupirait de bien-être. Je souriais en le voyant, et admirais la vue qu'il m'offrait. Ses joues légèrement barbu étaient rosies et encore plissées en un beau sourire, alors que ses cheveux bruns et épais étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude.

« Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec les programmes que t'as sur ta télé. » plaisanta-t-il.

Je gloussais et haussais les épaules avec un sourire charmeur, avant de lui lancer un clin d'oeil.

« Oh tu sais, moi je préfère me servir de mes mains autrement et appliquer mes talents avec d'autres personnes. »

Le grand brun secoua la tête en lâchant un sourire amusé.

« Tu ne changeras jamais. »

Je laissais un petit rire s'échapper de mes lèvres. Mon ami tourna lui aussi la tête vers moi, et m'offrit un sourire doux auquel je répondis. Nous étions seuls, tous les deux, et j'aimais profiter pleinement de sa présence. C'était le moment idéal, l'endroit rêvé. Je voulais prendre mon temps avec Antoine, faire les choses biens, de toute manière je n'étais pas pressé. Mais après ces plusieurs mois en sa compagnie, je voulais faire avancer un peu les choses entre nous, passer à l'étape suivante. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je risquais, à part me faire recaler ?

Nous étions toujours assis par terre, lui et moi. Pourtant, rien d'autre ne comptait que mes yeux plantés dans ceux de mon ami. Je me redressais et me rapprochais de lui en appuyant mes avant-bras sur ses épaules pour croiser mes mains derrière sa nuque. Antoine me laissa faire, et observa lentement mes mouvements, les yeux égarées et remplie à la fois d'incompréhension et d'un désir muet. J'étais sûr qu'il savait ce que je faisais, et qu'il le souhaitait autant que moi. La bouche entrouverte, je pouvais sentir son souffle s'écraser contre mon menton. Avec un sourire charmeur, je baissais mes yeux sur ses lèvres roses et humides, accueillantes à souhait. Ici, il n'y avait plus personne pour nous interrompre ou critiquer notre amour. Ce qui devait enfin arriver arriva, pour mon plus grand bonheur, de toute manière il était évident que ça arriverait un jour.

J'écrasais mes lèvres contre celles d'Antoine, en fermant les yeux. Je me sentais tellement détendu, tellement à l'aise, et ce baiser remplissait mon corps d'une chaleur très agréable Contrairement à moi, je sentis le grand brun se crisper à ce contacte, ce qui me fit doucement sourire. Il avait toujours été moins décontracté que moi lorsque l'on se trouvait ensemble.

Presque aussitôt, Antoine passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et répondit à mon baiser. Sentir ses lèvres sucrées bouger contre les miennes était un sentiment terriblement grisant, et l'amour que nous mettions tous les deux dans cet échange me rendait doucement fou. On se sépara doucement et je caressais tendrement le menton de mon ami. Il ne souriait pas, mais je savais qu'il était aussi heureux que moi. Son visage était stoïque, comme s'il doutait encore de la véracité de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses yeux bruns, presque noir à cause de ses pupilles dilatées, scrutaient la moindre parcelle de peau de mon visage. Je fis glisser mes bras autours de sa taille et il renforça notre étreinte et m'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci par sa propre initiative. Il crocheta ses mains dans mon dos, en s'accrochant à mon t-shirt, alors que notre embrassade se transforma en un ballet enflammé entre nos deux langues, en un baiser plein d'ardeur, plus sauvage. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux fous, savourant leur texture contre mes doigts, et en me collant d'avantage à lui, laissant mon amour prendre le contrôle de mon corps et de ma pensée. Je savais ce qui était en train de se passer, je le réalisais : l'homme de mes rêves était enfin dans mes bras. Je savais que nous souhaitions tous les deux en venir là, mais je devais bien avouer que je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait autant de temps.

Pourtant, c'était fait, Antoine était enfin à moi. Dans mes bras, en train de respirer mon haleine, de s'empêtrer dans mon odeur, collé contre mon torse. A moi pour l'éternité.

.

.

.

c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^ On est vraiment à la toute fin, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre !

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)**

.

 ** _FUTURS PROJETS_**

.

- ** _Le monstre qui dort en moi_** _:_ Un OS (Fanfic de un seul chapitre) sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks dont le Pairing sera un Geetron ! (Geek/Patron). Il est déjà totalement écrit, je n'ai plus qu'à le corriger !

- ** _Les miracles de la science_** : Une fanfiction de dix chapitres sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks dont le Pairing sera un Prof/Fille et un fond de Matoine (Mathieu/Antoine). Elle est déjà finie, je n'ai plus qu'à corriger les chapitres.

- ** _L'Amant invisible_** : Fanfiction de cinq chapitre sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks avec comme Pairing le Patron/OC(1) et Mathieu/OC(2). Elle est encore en cour d'écriture.

.

Voilà, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui ! Dites-moi en commentaire/review quel projet vous intéresse le plus !  
( _Je vous donnerais plus d'infos sur ces futurs projets (Résumé/Publication) dans le dernier chapitre !_ )

Bonne vacances à vous, portez-vous bien, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ^^

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	15. Chapter XV : Au delà des mots

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la fin de cette fanfiction ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, et que toute cette fiction aura su vous captiver durant ces quelques mois :)_

Sinon, mes vacances se passent toujours aussi bien, je suis rentrée de chez ma grand-mère et part dans deux semaines à Marseille avec mes parents et mon frère !

.

 ** _RAPIDE ANNONCE_** : Comme cette fiction touche à sa fin, je vous donnerais des infos sur mes futurs projets à la fin de ce chapitre ! _( Je vous donnerais les résumés et les dates approximatives des publications)_

 ** _POUR CEUX QUI SERAIENT INTERESSE PAR MES FUTURS PROJETS_** : Je vais faire comme le Curry Club, et faire une pause dans ma publication jusqu'à la rentrée des classes ! Je continuerais malgré tout à écrire durant les vacances.

.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D** **Et si vous avez des questions sur quoi que ce soit, posez-les !**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre quinze :** _Se connaître au-delà des mots._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Un rayon de soleil vint éclairer mon visage, alors que je dormais encore, affalé sur les couvertures rouges vives du lit de mon hôte. Un grognement mécontent s'échappa de mes lèvres, et je saisissais l'oreiller à ma disposition de mes deux mains pour cacher ma tête en dessous. Mon corps était plein de courbatures me faisant grimacer à chacun de mes mouvements, et ma peau moite et transpirante semblait coller aux draps. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, et j'étais bien trop fatigué pour essayer de rassembler mes souvenirs de la veille.

A côté de moi, je sentis de l'agitation, et quelqu'un se lever. Certainement Mathieu. Je l'entendis bailler et s'étirer en arpentant la pièce, et un bruit sourd suivit d'un courant d'air frais sur ma peau nue m'indiqua qu'il venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Je frissonnais, et essayais de me glisser sous la couette, en vain.

« Debout, il faut se lever ! Tu dois partir travailler dans une heure ! »

En grommelant, j'ouvrais un œil et sortais ma tête de sous l'oreiller pour regarder autour de moi. Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompé, Mathieu avait bel et bien ouvert la fenêtre, laissant le vent froid de février entrer dans la chambre. Je comprenais néanmoins ce geste : ça puait le fauve ici, mieux valait aérer ! Le lit sur lequel je me trouvais était totalement défait, et j'étais encore totalement nu à cause de notre récente activité. Maintenant que j'étais complétement réveillé, tout m'était revenu en tête, me faisant doucement sourire. Après que l'on se soit embrassé, nous avions, Mathieu et moi, passé une nuit plutôt agitée.

Je me redressais et tournais ma tête vers l'entrée de la pièce, où se trouvait Mathieu. Un sourire fatigué éclaira mes lèvres en le voyant, lui, contrairement à moi, semblait en pleine forme et plein d'énergie. Il était encore nu, comme moi, ce qui me fit doucement rougir, et je laissais discrètement mes yeux voguer et examiner son corps que je n'avais pas eu le temps de bien regarder hier, à cause de la précipitation et de la hâte de satisfaire le désir qui brûlait en moi. Il n'était pas vraiment musclé, et des grains de beautés ornaient son torse pâle. Il était imberbe sur quasiment tout le haut de son corps, hormis ses bras. Il était en revanche plus poilu sur la partie inferieur de son corps, sur ses mollets, ses cuisses et une autre partie que je ne citerais pas.

Mathieu m'offrit un sourire charmeur et amusé, visiblement pas plus dérangé que ça par mes yeux curieux sur lui. Il semblait très à l'aise avec son corps, contrairement à moi. Pourtant et malgré sa compagnie, je n'étais pas plus gêné que ça par ma nudité. Etait-ce parce que j'étais en sa compagnie, et pas en celle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'aurais pas sur le dire, mais c'était fort probable. Mathieu enfila son boxer et s'habilla avant de sortir de la chambre, certainement pour aller manger son petit déjeuné. Si j'en croyais la position du soleil dans le ciel, il devait être midi. Même si nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, j'étais étonné du fait que nous ayons dormi si longtemps.

Je poussais un petit soupir en passant mes mains sur mon visage, et me laissais tomber sur le lit, alors que les souvenirs de la veille tournaient dans ma tête comme un film à l'eau de rose. Ou plutôt un film porno, mais c'était un détail sans importance. Durant ces derniers mois, je n'avais cessé de me mentir à moi-même en essayant de me convaincre du fait que je n'étais pas attiré par lui, je m'étais caché l'amour que j'éprouvais, et avais ignoré les avances de Mathieu. Mais, que c'était-il passé hier soir ? Enfin, je savais que nous avions couché ensemble, mais pourquoi ? Etait-ce par envie, un désir puissant qu'il fallait combler, ou y avait-il un petit quelque chose en plus, une raison supplémentaire ? Etions-nous désormais un couple ? Que ressentait réellement Mathieu à mon égard ? J'étais désormais sur de mes sentiments, mais je n'étais toujours pas fixé sur les intentions de mon ami, et même si je n'avais rien contre les coups d'un soir, je savais que si mes émotions n'étaient pas réciproque j'en souffrirais beaucoup.

Mettant de côté tous mes questionnements, je m'habillais en vitesse. Je n'avais ce job à carrefour que depuis une semaine, et je devais payer un loyer, ça aurait été stupide de se faire virer maintenant. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un calme apaisant, alors que Mathieu face à moi sirotait son café. Seul le bruit de sa déglutition et de ma mastication se faisaient entendre, et même si je brûlais d'envie de parler de notre soirée d'hier, je n'osais pas. Lorsque j'eus fini de manger, je mettais ma veste et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je posais ma main sur la poignée, sans oser l'ouvrir, et me retournais vers mon ami.

« Mathieu, à propos d'hier...

-Tu vas être en retard, on en parlera plus tard ! » me coupa-t-il alors qu'il était en train de ranger le lave-vaisselle.

Je poussais un petit soupir et baissais la tête, m'apprêtant à partir, lorsque je sentis une paire de lèvre douce, quoiqu'un peu gercée se poser sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux, savourant le chaste baiser qu'était en train de m'offrir mon ami.

« Je t'aime, à ce soir. » murmura-t-il.

Il se sépara de moi et m'offrit un clin d'œil, avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Je devais certainement avoir un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de mon visage lorsque je quittais l'appartement pour me rendre à mon taff alimentaire pourrit.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Le début de notre cohabitation à Antoine et moi fut une réussite, tout comme notre relation. Pendant la période "lune de miel" de notre couple qui dura environ deux mois, nous passions notre temps main dans la main, à discuter de notre avenir comme des enfants, nous faire des mamours, des sorties en amoureux au restaurant, au cinéma ou encore au bowling. Evidemment, cette période juvénile remplie d'insouciance ne dura pas, mais ça n'était pas important : notre couple était solide, j'en étais intimement convaincu, et la nouvelle phase dans laquelle notre couple venait d'entrer ne faisait que renforcer la confiance que nous avions l'un en l'autre, et honnêtement, cette phase était bien meilleure que la première.

Personne dans notre établissement scolaire ne nous avait causé d'ennuie ou harcelé, pas même Julien et ses amis, qui craignaient beaucoup trop la vieille madame Walzy pour attiser leur colère. Pourtant, ils ne manquaient jamais de nous lancer un regard désapprobateur, en murmurant des insultes dans leurs barbes. Moi, je ne leur prêtais pas attention : ils pouvaient continuer à nous jeter leurs coups d'œil condescendants, ça m'importait peu tant que ça n'allait pas plus loin. Et puis, je savais que ne pas les ignorer leur ferait bien trop plaisir. Antoine avait beaucoup plus de mal que moi à ne pas faire attention à leurs yeux, lourds de reproches, que nous sentions dans notre dos lors de la traversé du campus. Je le sentais se tendre près de moi, et je le voyais baisser honteusement la tête, comme si notre amour était une abomination, comme s'il ne pouvait pas triompher face à cette bande de gamin stupide. Dans ces moments-là, je serrais les dents et me concentrais pour ne pas montrer ma frustration à mon ami, et prenais sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. Automatiquement, il se détendait contre moi, ça me suffisait pour oublier que quelques secondes plus tôt, il prêtait attention à cette bande de con.

Lorsque nous croisions la vieille Walzy dans les couloirs de l'université, alors que nous nous tenions par la main, notre professeur nous offrait un sourire complice, ce qui m'amusait, et faisait rougir légèrement Antoine qui finissait pas détourner le regard. Nous étions désormais bientôt en mai, et nos partiels de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas, ce qui n'était pas pour nous rassurer moi et mon ami. Mais je savais qu'on les réussirait, ou en tout cas Antoine, qui s'était beaucoup investi dans ses cours et avait beaucoup révisé. En ce qui me concernait, j'étais un peu moins confiant : certes, grâce à Antoine, j'avais réussi à rattraper mon retard, mais l'on ne pouvait pas dire que je m'étais énormément appliqué à suivre les cours.

Antoine continuait à travailler chez carrefour, où il rangeait les produits dans les rayons et renseignait les clients. Il n'aimait pas vraiment son job, mais ne se plaignait pas pour autant, sachant que nous en avions besoin. J'avais quitté mon travail chez Mc do, ne supportant plus les clients et l'odeur constante de friture, mais recherchais activement un nouveau taff.

Je prenais toujours mes cachets lorsqu'il le fallait, et grâce à Antoine qui y veillait, mes crises diminuaient. Evidemment, ma maladie était toujours bien présente, malheureusement, et je ne pourrais certainement plus m'en débarrasser. Ça m'importait peu tant que quelqu'un comme Antoine resterait toujours près de moi. Il avait accepté ma maladie, et je lui devais beaucoup.

J'étais assis dans le canapé, avec mon ordinateur sur mes genoux en train de regarder des vidéos sur YouTube lorsqu'Antoine rentra. Nous étions dimanche, et je profitais de la dernière après-midi de mon week-end. Mon ami jeta son sac dans un coin du salon avant de s'étirer, et de me lancer un regard amusé.

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt réviser ?

-Si, sans doute. Mais j'ai la flemme. »

Il se baissa vers moi et embrassa tendrement mon front. Je souriais, profitant de la texture de ses lèvres contre ma peau, et caressais doucement son dos. Il se sépara de moi pour aller se chercher une bière. Antoine revenait de la famille d'accueil où était Madeleine, c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait sa sœur depuis trois mois. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'y était passé, je ne voulais pas lui demander de peur de le déranger, et je savais de toute manière qu'il ne m'en parlerait pas : il savait que je me sentais coupable et ne se risquerait pas à me mettre mal à l'aise.

Le grand brun revint s'installer près de moi dans le canapé, regardant l'écran de mon ordinateur d'un œil distrait.

« Je croyais que tu voulais réviser ?

-Ah ? Mun… Flemme aussi. Je ferais ça plus tard. »

Je riais légèrement et fermais mon ordinateur en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de déteindre sur lui, qu'il s'imprégnait de mes mauvaises habitudes : ça m'amusait beaucoup, et c'était une des première fois que je voyais mon ami reporter ses devoirs et ses leçons par paresse. Enfin bon, de toute manière ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de se laisser aller un peu et de décoincer, lui toujours si sérieux.

Je posais mon ordinateur sur la table basse en bois face à moi et me redressais ensuite pour m'adosser confortablement dans le canapé avant de tourner la tête vers Antoine. Je souriais à mon ami et lui saisissais le bras pour l'attirer contre moi.

« Viens pas là, toi ! »

Avec un petit rire, le grand chevelu écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, et m'embrassa tendrement. La peau de mon visage frottait contre la barbe de trois jours de mon ami, causant une friction à la fois désagréable et très grisante. Le jeune homme brun passa ses mains dans mon dos, afin d'approfondir notre étreinte, et je souriais contre sa bouche, ivre de bonheur et d'amour. On se sépara doucement l'un de l'autre, mais Antoine continua malgré tout à picorer mes lèvres avec ses baisers taquins. Avec un petit rire je lui ébouriffais les cheveux et posais mon index sur ses lèvres, le repoussant doucement. Le grand chevelu recula et s'éloigna doucement de moi en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de me regarder avec incompréhension.

« On devrait pas se mettre au boulot ? »

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Ma vie était presque sans nuages, depuis que je vivais avec Mathieu. Mes études se passait bien, mon taff alimentaire pourrit, bien que chiant, se déroulait sans encombres et je sentais qu'avec Mathieu, nous avions construit quelque chose de solide. Certes, comme tous les couples nous avions parfois des disputes, mais jamais rien de vraiment important. La petite routine paisible qui s'était installée entre nous m'était très agréable, et je n'aurais souhaité la changer pour rien au monde. Même la schizophrénie de Mathieu ne venait pas troubler notre quiétude !

Mon père, contre qui j'avais porté plainte pour maltraitance, n'avait heureusement pas écopé de prison, mais avait malgré tout dû payer une amende de 45000 euro, avec l'interdiction d'approcher ma sœur tant que sa thérapie n'était pas finie. Papa avait finalement été admis dans un service de psychiatrie près de Brest afin de suivre un traitement contre sa dépression. Je prenais parfois de ses nouvelles, même si elles n'étaient pas toujours réjouissantes : le traitement ne semblait pas porter ses fruits, et l'état de mon père ne s'améliorait pas. Je gardais malgré tout l'espoir de revoir un jour l'homme qui m'avait élevé.

Ma relation avec Madeleine ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée. Durant trois mois, elle avait refusé de me parler, et je n'avais eu de ses nouvelles que grâce à sa famille d'accueil. Hier, Anita, l'hôte de ma sœur, m'avait appelé en me disant que cette dernière voulait me voir ce week-end. J'avais immédiatement accepté : Madeleine me manquait beaucoup.

Ma sœur et moi avions beaucoup discuté : elle m'avait parlé de sa nouvelle école, de ses profs, de ses amis, de comment se déroulaient ses cours, de ses peurs, de ses joies et ses peines, de comment se passait son quotidien dans sa nouvelle famille. Elle aimait beaucoup Anita et Hugo, les deux personnes qui l'hébergeaient, ainsi que Mike, leur fils. Elle était devenue très proche de Mike, de trois ans son aîné, et le considérait comme son frère. Je devais bien avouer être jaloux de ce gamin, d'autant plus maintenant que les liens que j'avais avec Madeleine s'étaient considérablement fragilisés : elle ne me disait pas tout comme elle avait autrefois l'habitude de le faire, elle fuyait mon regard et était distante. Elle m'en voulait encore beaucoup, et me l'avait clairement dit : nous avions aussi parlé de ma situation, et de mon couple. Elle détestait Mathieu, et elle me détestait : elle ne trouvait pas ça normale d'avoir choisi Mathieu plutôt qu'elle, ni le fait que j'ai porté plainte contre papa.

Elle m'avait fait tout un cirque, accusé d'être un frère indigne, de ne pas l'aimer. Au moins, elle n'avait pas pleuré, ni crié, et était restée étrangement calme, ce qui finalement, n'a fait que m'inquiéter d'avantage. Je n'ai même pas riposté aux accusations qu'elle me portait, car je savais qu'il y avait peut-être une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait, mais aussi car je la comprenais. Sa vie n'était pas facile, et je ne l'aidais pas.

Lorsque nous nous étions quittés ce matin, ce fut en très mauvaise entente, encore une fois. Il n'y avait pourtant pas eu de disputes particulières, mais Madeleine était très rancunière. Je savais qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle oublie cette histoire, et nos relations ne seraient peut-être plus jamais les mêmes.

Je ne parlais pas de mes histoires familiales avec Mathieu, je savais qu'il se sentait bien trop coupable de ma mauvaise entente et de nos différents avec ma sœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se torture à cause de ça, je voulais juste tourner la page. Et puis, je ne voulais pas que cette histoire nuise à notre amour, alors je préférais juste me taire. C'était peut-être mieux pour nous.

Hormis mes petits problèmes familiaux, je vivais paisiblement dans une routine paisible, je savais à l'avance de quoi serait fait ma semaine, et ça me convenait. La vieille Walzy continuait à nous faire ses cours avec toujours autant d'énergie, nos partiels approchaient à grands pas, et Julien et ses amis ne nous faisaient plus chier Mathieu et moi, mais je me méfiais toujours et étais tendu lorsque je les croisais. Je savais que mon comportement face à ces idiots énervait Mathieu, je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre me le dire pour le savoir, je le connaissais par cœur et savais ce qu'il ressentait simplement en le regardant.

Je fermais mon trieur après avoir rangé mes quelques feuilles de cours, et poussais un soupir déchirant alors que Mathieu s'étira longuement avant de s'allonger sur le canapé où nous étions, en posant ses jambes au travers des miennes. Nous avions révisé tout l'après-midi et n'étions pas prêt à recommencer. Je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses et les caressais distraitement, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur devant nous. Je sentis le regard de mon ami sur moi, et il prit une de mes mains dans la sienne et la serra, entrelaçant nos doigts, avant de demander :

« A quoi tu penses ?

-Hein ? Oh, rien de spéciale. »

Il se redressa et passa ses bras autours de mon torse avant de m'embrasser la joue. Je souriais et déposais une myriade de baiser le long de son coup, faisant des allers-retours entre sa jugulaire et sa clavicule. Avec un petit rire il passa sa langue sur mon lobe d'oreille avant de le mordiller. Je me retenais de pousser un petit gémissement et caressais son dos, avant que mon estomac ne gargouille, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Avec un petit rire, Mathieu se sépara doucement de moi.

« On se fait un resto ?

-Mais il n'est même pas dix-huit heures !

-Et alors ? On s'en fou ! »

Je secouais la tête, amusé. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de manger si tôt, en temps normal je mangeais assez tard, entre vingt-et-une heures et vingt-deux heures. Mais bon, j'étais mort de faim et je ne voyais pas en quoi manger plus tôt était une mauvaise chose, Mathieu avait raison, on s'en fou, non ? Je me relevais et m'étirais, avant de mettre mes chaussures et de prendre un gilet. Le petit schizophrène m'imita en questionnant :

« Chinois ?

-Oh non, japonais !

-J'aime pas les sushis, c'est dégueu !

-Roh, mais y'a pas que des sushis, y'a d'autre truc aussi !

-M'en fou. »

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le grand chevelu poussa un petit soupir en passant ses mains sur ses joues mal rasées, l'air pensif. Mathieu, debout près de la poche d'entrée, tapota ses poches à la recherche de plusieurs objets indispensables, sans pour autant les trouver. Il souffla bruyamment, se sachant distrait il était soulagé d'avoir pensé à vérifier les poches de son pantalon. Il se dirigea à pas rapides vers la chambre à coucher et en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec son porte-monnaie et les clés de l'appartement. Antoine en le voyant revenir, ferma son gilet après l'avoir enfilé et proposa :

« Kebab, alors ?

-Et pourquoi pas italien ?

\- Tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec moi pour une fois ? » râla le jeune homme brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mathieu lui sourit et gloussa, en passant ses mains contre le torse de son tendre. Il était vrai qu'il disait toujours l'inverse de ce que disait Antoine, et qu'ils se contredisaient tous les deux souvent. Ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, surtout lorsqu'il voyait la tête exaspéré de son ami. Le petit châtain replaça une mèche de cheveux d'Antoine derrière son oreille, et l'embrassa chastement.

C'était un baiser confortable entre deux personnes qui se connaissaient bien au-delà des mots, qui pouvaient passer un message entier d'un seul coup d'œil ou d'une seule main. Deux personnes qui se connaissaient et se faisaient confiance au-delà de tout doute et de toute parole. C'était un baiser entre deux personnes amoureuses.

« Bon, d'accord, va pour l'italien, alors. » murmura Antoine, amusé, contre les lèvres de Mathieu.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus ^^ Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui l'on suivit, merci aux lecteurs qui se sont exprimés, mais aussi aux lecteurs silencieux ! J'espère vous voir sur mes futurs projets, et sinon bonne continuation à vous !

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, négatif ou pas je serais ravi de l'entendre ! :)** **Et si vous avez des questions sur quoi que ce soit, posez-les !**

.

 ** _FUTURS PROJETS_**

.

- ** _Le monstre qui dort en moi_** _:_ Un OS (Fanfic de un seul chapitre) sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks dont le Pairing sera un Geetron ! (Geek/Patron). Il est déjà totalement écrit, je n'ai plus qu'à le corriger ! Je pense le sortir le samedi avant la rentrée.

 **Résumé** **:**

 _Le noir engloutissait la chambre à coucher. Les meubles avaient disparus, le Patron aussi. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le noir et la morsure glacée du carrelage sur les fesses nues du Geek. Il regarda droit devant lui. La porte en bois s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant. Il était là. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il le savait, mais personne ne le croyait. Il n'était pas fou._

- ** _Les miracles de la science_** : Une fanfiction de dix chapitres sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks dont le Pairing sera un Prof/Fille avec un fond de Matoine (Mathieu/Antoine). Elle est déjà finie, je n'ai plus qu'à corriger les chapitres. Je pense sortir le premier chapitre le samedi de la rentrée.

 **Résumé :**

 _La Fille étouffe. Ce corps qui ne lui appartient pas semble la tuer, la réduire à exister à travers une étiquette. Personne autours d'elle ne fait d'effort, personne ne veut en faire. Mais le Prof est là, lui, sa science et surtout son amour pour elle, va la sauver de sa dysphorie, mais plus encore, il va l'écouter, la comprendre, et lui offrir le soutient dont elle rêvait._

- ** _L'Amant invisible_** : Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks avec comme Pairing le Patron/OC(1) et Mathieu/OC(2). Elle est encore en cour d'écriture. Elle sortira lorsque « _Les miracles de la science_ » sera terminée.

 ** _Je n'ai pas encore fini cette fiction, donc je n'ai pas de résumé pour le moment._**

.

Voilà, c'était la fin de cette fiction, j'espère que « _Une vie de chien_ » vous aura plus, encore un grand merci à vous ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire/une review et si vous avez des questions sur quelque chose, vous pouvez me les poser ! Bonne vacances à vous !

 **(Pour ceux qui veulent, ne partez pas tout de suite, je me permets de faire un peu de pub à la fin de ce chapitre !)**

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

 _._

 **PUBLICITÉ** :

.

 ** _Page Facebook :_**

Si vous aimez ce que fait Mathieu Sommet le Curry Club, vous pouvez liker ma page Facebook : _Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club_ anciennement _Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel._

J'y partage les publications de Mathieu Sommet/le Curry Club, parfois des vidéos ou Interview, des photos et aussi mes chapitres.

 ** _Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :_**

 _Facebook :_ Misse Curly

 _Twitter :_ mlle_curly

 _Instagram :_ mlle_curly

 _Wattpad :_ Mlle Curly

.

.


End file.
